Digimon : the ancient crests
by reizo87
Summary: Hello, i am suck for summary. Taichi, Sora and Yamato have a falling and made Taichi leaves japan. Taiora, Takari, another pair will introduce later. rate M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new story. i promised that i will finish this story. maybe it will take time. but i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Thank you**

 **Ch 01.**

It's already three months after the last battle with Malomyotismon. Taichi was still sad that Sora didn't choose him. She didn't come to his last game too. So he asked his parents that if he was able to go overseas with scholarship or contract from football. His parents surprised about it. Taichi told them that he got a sponsor for his trial in football in another country and if it went well, he would get a contract or scholarships from it.

After thinking overnight, his parents agreed and let him went to his future. After getting permission, he told Kari about it and forbid her to tell any of his friends.

Kari was surprised about it and she nodded. Her thought,' _He still loved Sora... I knew that he had hurt enough because of her._ ' She hugged him and he told her,"I want to do this for my future Kari..."

"I know brother, i know your real reason but right now I will not disturb your real reason and... I hope for the best for you." She said emotionally.

Tai nodded and cried a bit. Kari also cried because of it. His parents smiled about their children and drove Tai to airport since he would take off five hours later.

 **Airport….**

Mr and Mrs Yagami hugged their son tightly tears trickled down from both of them as Mrs Yagami said,"Be sure to write and call if you can from time to time."

Taichi pulled away from them,"Don't cry dad, mom. I'll try to write and call or send email as well, since I don't know what I will face." He told them calmly.

Kari hugged Taichi ,"I love you big bro, you know that, please call and write to me. Don't forget!"

"Yeah… Kari… I know. I love you too. I pray for your happiness. This decision is my decision for my better future and this scholarship is my dream." Taichi replied.

"Yeah.. i know that you want to pursue this scholarship. But for now I will pretend it is your reason.. " Kari replied between her sob.

"This will be our good bye. Bye dad, Bye mom, Bye Kari! I will return later. Or you can visit me."

"Bye son!" "Bye Taichi!" "Bye Brother!"

Tai left to enter immigration room and to go to the nearest gate for his flight.

Tai's thought while waiting in airport.

 _'I had thought all days after her rejection... I knew that my heart still loved her dearly. But if I can't do anything about it, it will make me trouble. I can try to begin preparing my future. I hope that I can fall in love with another person so that I can forget this pain and her_.'

 _'I could start to work hard for my future. I had turned off my digivice and locked inside my cupboard and I had thrown away my number so that nobody would be able to find me. I missed you Agumon. I hope that I could meet you again_.'

He stood and went to face the glass wall which showed the runway. He smiled sadly and said silently,"Goodbye my friends. Goodbye my love."

 **Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 02.**

 **It's one hour after Tai's departure.**

 **The Dark Ocean**

Lucemon wake from his slumber along with Daemon, and all dark lords. He smiled that the seal around him had gone weak and he could prepare his army to attack digital world and human world.

Daemon, Dagomon, Myotismon, Piedmon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon stood smiling.

"My, it's good to be back." Piedmon said happily.

"It sure is, now where are those digidestined ?" Puppetmon said arrogantly.

"Yes, let us find them quickly so we can rule the world again!" Metalseadramon bellowed loudly.

Myotismon and Machinedramon was silent and just stared to in front of them.

Daemon then said,"Who are you ?"

"I am lucemon. I can control light and dark. All of you will be my general."

Dagomon said," Thank you for supplying some light power to revive them"

Piedmon turned to him," Dagomon nice to see you, thanks for keeping our copies safe and hidden. Lucemon you say... our master must have been slain. Tell me, is it true ?"

"Yes Apocalymon was defeated."

"Wait... light and dark ?" Puppetmon asked.

"I have the power of light and dark. I have destroyed digital world long time ago in another place before the ancient's fusion destroy and seal me." Lucemon told them.

Phantomon, SkullSatamon, Ladydevimon and a few other appeared from the gloom.

The Dark Masters and Lucemon continued to talk when Dagomon told them that their army for invading would be able in several minutes. They thought that they need to destroy all sovereigns so that they could invade real world as well. Myotismon smiled and he told the other that he had a way to lead to attack real world without sovereigns consented.

...

 **Several hours later**

Davis and Ken sat on the couch watching TV in the Motomiya apartment, both of them drinking juice when suddenly...

 _We are sorry to interrupt our program. But this is emergency in Odaiba._

 _About a minute ago, the giant monster began ripping apart the Notoma Bridge. At first we have no idea but after we tried to identify, it's a digimon. From the helicopter's camera we can see people jumping off the bridge, car and... we have seemed to have lost contact with our helicopter._

David and Ken were surprised and decided to go to Odaiba. They knew that they would find Izzy for their digimon.

Izzy tried his best so he could summon their digimon to help. Luckily for him, Gennai knew about it and summoned digimon for them to use. But Gennai held Agumon and Palmon. Izzy didn't comment anymore and hurrily let tentomon to digivolve.

Izzy was flying on MegaKabuterimon's back over the bridge while he shouted with someone over the phone.

"MATT! This is not joke. What part of metalseadramon is attacking the harbor! Don't you understand! Well just get here! I have summoned our digimon.

BAM! BAM!

Izzy jumped and then looked to his right. The tower's top half was completely blown away.

"This is bad." Megakabuterimon stated.

"You're right" Izzy then phoned his other friends to come to help him.

...

 **The restaurant (several minutes before the attack)**

"I hope you are having a good time Sora." Matt asked nervously.

"I am Matt, really." Sora smiled.

Just when they want to order, his phone lit up.

"It's Izzy." Matt answered the phone and the facial expression went from happy to something. Sora could only describe as disturbed.

"What is it ?" Sora asked.

"A metal seadramon is attacking harbor and another digimons are attacking around. And I can hear from Izzy phone that the digimon notifies him and attacks him. Sorry Sora, our date can't be continue today."

"It's okay Matt. Let's go!"

"Izzy told me that he brought our digimon with him. So let's go!"

As they drove down to Izzy's location. Their thought was back to their digimon.

...

"Dark Seraphimon, shall we teach these villains ?"

"You're right dark Cherubimon. Let's give order to tankmon."

Dark Cherubimon shouted and a column of Tankmon searched for their target to choose.

...

"Izzy!"

"Matt, Sora, TK, Joe, Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody!" and their digimon ran to their partner.

Gatomon,"Where's Kari ?"

"Maybe she was on the way here. There is no time for this. Let's digivolve!" Davis said.

Digimon!

Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon!

Biyomon digivolve to... birdramon,

Birdramon digivolve to.. Garudamon!

Gomamon digivolve to.. Ikkakumon,

Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!

Patamon warp digivolve to... Seraphimon!

Digi armor energize

Veemon armor digivolve to... Raidramon, the storm of friendship!

Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halsemon, the wings of love!

Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon, the drill of power!

Wormmon digivolve to... stingmon!

They charged forward, a tremendous force indeed. But they saw something coming... and surprised to see the rest of dark masters with armies.

Tankmon were shelling the temple. Raidramon reached them first.

"Attack hard Raidramon!" Davis called.

Thunder Blast!

Due to electric attack, all Tankmon shut down, several of them blew up and was forced to retreat.

Megakabuterimon, Stingmon, Garudamon flew over a horde of Vilemon with their partner on their backs.

Wing Blade!

"Nice job Garudamon!" said Sora. Her celebration was short lived however as Skullsatamon appeared out of nowhere.

Bone Basher!

Garudamon fell to the ground with a thud. Sora fell too and Izzy catched her. Skullsatamon disappeared and "BONE BASHER!" that make garudamon dedigivolve to piyomon and disappeared again.

"We need to help them!" Stingmon declared and dove down.

"Where's Tai and Kari, Izzy ?" Sora asked.

"I don't know about Tai. I can't contact him. I have contacted Kari..."

"IZZYYY! SORA!" Kari shouted.

"KARI!" Izzy, Sora and gatomon shouted.

"Let's digivolve Gatomon!"

Gatomon digivolve to ... angewoman.

Angewoman started attacking the evil digimons and left three of them for little chatting.

"Where is Tai Kari ?" Izzy asked.

"He went..."

"What do you mean ?" Sora asked confusedly.

"... sorry brother, but I need to tell them..." Kari whispered.

"He went overseas to accept the scholarship today and also for running from..." Kari said while eyeing Sora. Sora was surprised about it and decided to ask later.

"Y...you mean that Tai went to overseas school ?" Izzy asked. He knew about Tai's feeling toward Sora and it's best that he didn't point it. He didn't want make Sora felt bad about it. He knew that he would not mention about it especially when there was Matt.

Kari nodded.

Izzy sighed. His thought, _'It's bad. No... it's the worst. We will seriously lose this war. Matt didn't have the charisma like Tai had._ ' and said,"Okay... I will try to help the others. Maybe we can drive their enemy away. You guys stay here. I know both of you want to talk something personal." and left them.

There was silence around them after Izzy's leaving.

"W..why you eye me like that Kari ?" Sora asked softly.

Kari saw around and found out that they were alone and sighed," Tai went overseas not only for accepting the scholarship but also for running from you Sora..."

"Running from me ? Why ?" Sora asked surprisingly.

"Tai loved you wholeheartedly Sora. He can't stand around you while his heart still set on you. He is desperate every night after our last fight. And he told me about your rejection while he wanted to express his feeling toward you before Yamato's concert at christmas event..."

Sora was surprised and her head dropped at this point. She remembered that she had rejected him and had told him that she wanted to be available for Matt. She managed to stammer out." I...I'm so sorry.. I didn't know that this will happen! Why he never act to me when I went date with Matt ?"

"He didn't want too Sora..." Kari said softly.

Her face was lighten up a bit and Kari continued," Tai told me his reason. Even he tried his best to not angry with you. Sometimes I listened about his nightmare several times. When I asked about it.. he said that he didn't want to ruin his friendship and he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for your happiness Sora... he also told me that he never act to take advantage of you because you act happily around Matt... he also told me that if you are happy with Matt, he will not disturb it...but he can't hold it any longer any of his feeling for you anymore and he decided to move away."

Sora felt her tears fell down. Her head dropped again. She didn't believe that her rejection would be the path which lead the destruction of her best friend and her childhood friend. She thought again about it and found out that Tai ignored her everytime she went on date with Matt.. and tried to act fool around them...

"At first I still can't believe and I don't want to take care about it. And these last months, it became hard to him and i started to see that Tai's inside died.. But... whatever you do will have impact too to me..."

"K...Kari." She managed between her sobbed. "W..hy it impacts to you ? Why you are telling me now ?"

"Sora... I want you to know that I am still dating Takeru. Many times during these three months, I couldn't go date with Takeru. I only told him that I needed to help Tai and luckily he understand about it. Whatever your action will lead me to become your sister-in-law if you are with Matt or Tai. But I prefer to my brother's happiness than Matt's happiness. He didn't have many friends because of me. He has taken care of me very much and I want to help him to find his own happiness because of it. He has sacrificed his own teen time to take care of me. He didn't have any interest for other girls than you. I think that Matt will become popular with girls and he will prefer to date and marry somebody who can lead him to better future for his career."

Kari didn't hear any response from Sora other than her sobbed and added,"Even you don't know. He still dreamed about you was being taken away by datamon... and he sobbed about it nearly every night. I also saw his breaking down when he remembered your rejection.. sorry Sora..I need to talk serious about it since I really want that my brother find his happiness. He has suffered enough bully from his other friends because of me. He was happy when both of you were playing together and these three months he is sad everyday..." Kari sighed and she faced the crying girl and said," I really want his happiness after what he have done to us especially me. He defended me many times in the past and threatened my friends who has bullied me. I am sorry Sora. Maybe I will find another man to date. I don't want you become my sister-in-law if I marry Takeru. Because I can't see my brother become sad every times he sees you and it will be his reminder that you have rejected him."

"S...sorry Kari! I... I don't mean like this." Sora replied between her sob.

Kari shook her head and said,"I just need to tell you because that was happened and it made me cancel many dates with Takeru. And now you know the real reason of Tai's leaving. I don't want to tell anybody even I know Izzy know about it. It's too personal. I really want for my brother's happiness after his suffer to care me and protect me. Now Bye Sora. I want to help the other. Bye!" and left.

Several seconds later, Sora fell to her knees and wept. Her tears fell down profusely. Between her sobbing, She couldn't believe it that her last action had led her best friend's life to the path of his destruction. She thought between her sobbing, _'Kari's right. I didn't want any of Kari said to be happened. I saw the love inside Takeru last time. It would crush him if Kari break with him because of me... I had rejected Tai at that time since I didn't know what he would do... but every time I was in great danger from my kid time, Tai was there to save me.._.'

There was a war between her mind and her heart. She thought again that if she accepted the offer on Christmas event, he would be beside her and the rest to lead us to victory...and something hit her. She couldn't believe that her chest became warm when she thought about Tai... _her Tai..._ her buried feeling started to shine again... _'I..I.. love him totally'_. She never felt like this when she went on date on Matt.

She thought again about Matt and found out that what Kari had said could be true. She would be dumped when Matt found out about the top producers' daughter who she thought he would tried his best to attract them who could lead him to better prospect.

She knew now Tai's feeling toward her. She determined that she needed to fix this by breaking from Matt so she could go to find Tai and apologized to him and would do anything even offering her precious one which she saved for 'the right one' for him so he forgive her or become his wife for the rest of her life.

Unfortunately, before she could do anything,

Biyomon digivolve to... Yokomon!

"What ?" Sora gasped between her sobbed as Biyomon reverted to her in training form. "What's wrong with this ?" Sora shook her digivice until she realized no light shone from its screen.

"Sora..." Yokomon said weakly.

"Why ? Why ?" Sora sobbed.

"Sora... your love to Matt isn't real... I become like this because of it... the real power that lead me to digivolve to garudamon was your love to Tai.." Yokomon said weakly.

"W...what ? My love toward Tai ?" Sora sobbed while holding Yokomon.

"Y...es Sora... when Tai was near you, I can feel something powerful feeling from you and I feel more powerful. When I had digivolved to garudamon for the first time, I felt your love towards Tai was the strongest. I didn't want to talk about it since I know it would awkward so I changed to your love toward your mother. I knew that at one time I felt something spark and powerful when you came home with ice cream on your cloth after you went with Tai, I don't know what had happened, but I thought that Tai had kissed you. But I didn't feel anything when you went to date Matt. Even you kissed him... like... today, when you were on date with Matt, I feel weak..." Yokomon said weakly. "I am so tired... so good night Sora..." and slept.

Sora couldn't said anything. She couldn't believe that her partner was also said that she belonged to Tai. She was still sobbing and she couldn't continue to fight. Her crest could glow no more. And Yokomon's speech led her to think again about that and blushed when she remembered about ice cream accident. She knew that she had tried to forget about it. She was angry about Tai's action, but she still could not forget the feeling when Tai accidentally kissed between her lips and her cheek. ' _my first kiss...'_

Something spark exploded inside her. She couldn't believe it. All her memories, all her feeling toward Tai rushed in a big wave. Her tears fell more profusely. Her guiltily toward him started again but this time bigger than last time. She couldn't hide any longer. She was in love with Tai wholeheartedly. And because of her rejection, he was hurt, destroy and went somewhere else. She would do something to... her Tai ? She wiped her tears and saw from one of the mirrors that her eyes became red because of crying. She determined to correct her mistake and would break her relationship with Matt. She was happy that she didn't give up to her own lust and prevented him to go further than kissing. She sighed and thought that she needed to see the other digidestined.

...

"Giga Missile!"

"River of Power!" the missile was incinerated.

"Ah.. our ice opponent.." Metalseadramon said with insult.

"Don't back down Metalgarurumon! Show him your power!" Matt said with encouragement.

"You think you can beat me ? Giga missile !"

A person called for help and Matt determined to save that person and asked for some time for him to reach it. Metal garurumon nodded and tried his best so Matt could save that person. Matt hurrily went to building near him and caught just in time when Metal garurumon couldn't evade the attack. And shout,"METAL GARURUMON!" Matt was sad about that and carried the unconscious person with bridal carry and went to metal garurumon places.

Metal garurumon tried to woke up and surprised with multiple attack from metal seadramon's gang which led dedigivolve back to tsunomon...

Matt caught in time and tried to pull tsunomon after metalseadramon smirked about his success defeating metal garurumon and "ROAARRRRR WHERE IS HE ?"

"He has run away sir" One of the gang replied.

"Search it, this will become our first step to victory."

…

(at the same time)

"Aaaarggghhhhhh!" and almost all digimon dedigivolve to their rookie form.

"Ken, let's DNA digivolve!" Davis shouted. "Okay Davis!"

Davis and Ken held their digivice

Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon

Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon

Veemon wormon dna digivolve to... Paildramon.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!"

 **Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... there are several change. i have decided to change some name.**

 **Matt - Yamato Davis - Daisuke**

 **Izzy - Koushiro**

 **NB : I will edit chapter 1-2 later**

 **Chapter 3**

Another digidestined feared about it. They couldn't accept that their partner has been defeated by evil forces. They needed some help and some leader to lead them to victory. They looked to David and Ken and hoped that they could repel the evil forces and hoped that sovereign could help them too.

Daemon smirked about it and said,"it's all you can do ? It's like an ant attack."

"You will regret it. Digivole paildramon!" Daisuke shouted.

Paildramon digivolve to... Imperialdramon.

Imperialdramon mode change to... imperialdramon fighter mode

"Oh.. it's the same digimon who drove me away. But you will not be able to do it without your other partner!"

"Let's see about that!"

"SEVENTH HELL!"

The surprise's attack from dark seraphimon led imperialdramon to lose consentration and Ken immediately knew that it was impossible for them to win this war. They were losing...

"Come on imperialdramon, let's show them what we can do!" Daisuke shouted.

"We can't Davis..." Ken replied with some sadness and cold sweat.

"Why ?"

"Look, our imperialdramon was surrounded by seven other dark digimon."

"This will mark your end !"

"Dimension Slasher"

"Rostrum"

"Flame inferno"

"Lampranthus"

"Pandemonium lost"

"Double impact"

"Phantom pain"

"NOOOOOOO Imperialdramon fight it. You can do it" Daisuke chanted.

Imperialdramon couldn't do anything and was defeated immediately after Myotismon appeared and paralyzed it. The others digidestined looked at horror about what had happened. And when they were useless and powerless, suddenly all sovereigns appeared and drove the demon digimon away.

Azulongmon appeared again to digidestined and told them that sovereigns were able to drive away the demon digimon for a short time and they will not be able to help again when they invaded real world again. It said that their power was limited because of what demon army had done in digital world.

After Azulongmon appeared and repaired everything, Koushiro led another digidestined to his room for discussing strategy.

Before arriving to Koushiro's room, Sora asked to speak with Yamato. Yamato nodded and carried unconscious girl and led her to the near couch and asked Joe to look over while he went. And walked toward a seclude area.

"Yamato… I want us to break…" Sora said.

"What do you mean by that ?" Yamato asked with surprise.

"I want us to break from boyfriend and girlfriend…" Sora replied.

Yamato surprised and ,"Why ? Am I not good enough to you ? I love you Sora."

"I am sorry Yamato, my heart had set for another guy and I can't love you wholeheartly like you do to me." The tear fell down her cheek.

"Is it Tai ?"

Sora nodded and Yamato replied while controlling his anger," I always know something happen between you two. You have a strong bond connection with Tai. I am surprised that you want with me that first time."

Sora was surprised and thought,' _Was I that dumb that I had never known about Tai's feeling toward me when other people noticed about it ?_ '

"Please don't bother me again Sora. It will take time to forgive and repair." Yamato replied a bit angrily.

Sora nodded, Her tear fell down and wet her faces.

"Thank you Yamato for understanding."

….

Both of them returned to the gang and headed toward Koushiro's room with silent.

Sora told them her break with Yamato and Yamato seemed a little bit trouble to control his anger and tried his best to calm it. Takeru tried his best to control him. Yamato knew that he wanted some flexible relationship or had relationship with daughter of music producer to lead him for better future. He carried unconscious girl with bridal style to Koushiro's and phoned hospital from there. Takeru was sad about this but kept strong face since his girlfriend was happy about. He suspected that Kari told her about something but decided to ignore it. Another digidestineds tried to keep their feeling under control. They didn't need any disturb for this situation. They needed to train and prepare again for that demon digimon invasion.

….

 **Koushiro's room**

"So… what we need to do ?" Daisuke asked.

"We need another mega level digimons to face that demon digimon. Our digimons' level below that digimons and we need omegamon or another mega level digimons to face them." Koushiro replied seriously.

"Is Gennai have any information regarding this ?" Kari asked.

"I have email him, I hope we can get a reply fast." Koushiro replied.

"Koushiro… I want to ask something about crests…" Sora asked suddenly.

Koushiro nodded and asked,"What do you want to know Sora ?"

"Do you have any information about my crest and their tales ?" Sora looked Koushiro hopefully and the others looked to Koushiro.

Koushiro scratched his head, nodded and told,"Yeah…I have researched these crests secretly... Your crest Sora is Love right ?"

Sora nodded and replied,"Yes and what are the information and its tale ?"

"Are you sure you want to know about it ? i don't want be liable and how about the others ?"

Sora looked to other digidestined and from their look, they found interested to hear about the tales and information regarding crest. All of them nodded.

Koushiro sighed and told," Your crest Sora… is love. Love crest's power can from love to family, and boyfriend. The strongest source is love to soulmate. One of that will lead digimon to digivolve further. I have looked from ancient book in Gennai's library. That the tale include courage crest."

"Courage crest ?" Sora was shocked while another digidestined was surprised and pressed their feeling and their opinions since they wanted to know about their crest's tale or myth behind it. Daisuke, Ken, Yolei and Cody tried to silent themselves They knew that they didn't have crest but they wanted to know the origin and decided to learn about it.

Koushiro nodded and said,"It's story that without courage, you will never learn how to love. Without courage, you will not be able to move forward. Without courage, you will never learn to save people or learn a new thing to help advance era. Without courage, you will never know goodness and hope and learn to know miracle."

"Does it means that Love, Friendship, sincerity, knowledge, kindness, hope, light has related to courage ?" Kari asked.

Koushiro nodded and said," The strongest and the most powerful connection is between courage and love. While the weakest and the least powerful connection is between love and friendship."

Sora, Matt, and the other digidestined surprised about this. They didn't know that their relationship (especially Sora and Matt) was the weakest and now they knew the reason. They were destined to the other person. Matt sighed when hearing that and decided to keep his feeling under checked.

"Do you want to hear other crest too ? it can be painful to hear if you can't bear it, you can leave for now." Koushiro asked seriously.

They nodded and let themselves to sit in comfortable position.

"For Yamato, crest of friendship, the source was friendship toward each other. It will have a big boost when you find a true partner. I will not tell your crest tale since it is almost same with your situation."

"For me, crest of knowledge, the source was my knowledge and my ability to get knowledge. I will get a big boost when I can pass my own wall. My tale that I will meet somebody whose ability near mine to be my partner and I will get a big boost."

"For Joe, Crest of sincerity, the source was your sincerity toward each other and seriousness to help. If I am not mistaken Joe, your tale is same with me."

"For Mimi, crest of kindness, the source was her kindness and goodness toward each other. There are several tales regarding this crest. I will not tell about it without crest holder."

"For Takeru, crest of hope, the source was pray and try the best with hope for better result. The tales include your relationship with light."

"For Kari, crest of light, the source was light and since Tai took care of her from small kid, it boost its power. It needs to get another boost from courage to reach higher level."

All of digidestined was silent after hearing the information. Takeru and Kari blushed each other after hearing that in the tale both of them had relationship. Sora had conflict mind and the story had confirmed that she was the source of Tai trouble and she determined to fix this, she needed her Tai to return to her not to another girl. Yamato had conflict mind. He couldn't believe that he had abused their friendship and had hurt Tai deeply. His anger because Sora had broken their relationship was replaced with guiltily and he felt useless and he felt sorry for him. He determined to apologize to Tai for whatever trouble he had made towards him. Joe was proud about himself, his goal was to become doctor will lead him to have doctor partner. Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Cody had mixed feeling. They knew that they didn't have crest power other than digi armor and need to DNA digivolve to reach higher level. They needed to know some digivolution line that they could achieve without Takeru and Kari's help and decided to drop it later.

"What about crest of courage, Koushiro ?" Kari asked curiously.

"Crest of courage was the main source and the main leader of all crest. This crest has special power inside which I don't know. The downfall crest of courage was because of love."

"You mean ?" Yamato asked immediately with surprise face.

"From the tale, the downfall of crest courage will lead our digimon and digital world to face it's destruction. Long time ago, the crest courage had reached a deep downfall without any chance to come back because of love broke their relationship and love cheated with friendship despite love was in relationship with courage in their nearly union time. The demon saw this and was successful to corrupt courage and from it, courage made seven dark demon lords. Wrath, Lust, Envy, pride, sloth, greed, gluttony. These seven dark demon lords had been able to destroy a whole digital world and royal knight barely able to face them. These demon lords had also success corrupt love, friendship, kindness, sincerity, knowledge."

All of digidestined looked Koushiro with anxiety and fear.

Koushiro saw the other digidestined and they nodded to him and he said," Luckily hope and light crest didn't give up easily and tried using their full power to wake the ultimate sovereign but failed. Corruption courage totally destroyed hope and light. Goldramon, Quilongmon along with another sovereigns battled demon dark lords and using the largest sacrifice, their own solid body (Goldramon and Quilongmon), try to awaken the good side of courage and goldramon, Quilongmon pushed all their power and with help for a good side courage, they drove the demon away to dark ocean. After that, both of them lost its solid body and divided its power to another sovereign."

All digidestined was dumbstack hearing the true ancient tale/myth especially Sora and Yamato. Both of them looked each other with fear and they were afraid that they had hurt Tai deeply and made him fell to darkness and evil. And Sora started ,"Y…you mean that because of relationship of crest of love and crest of friendship, crest of courage fell to darkness ?"

Koushiro replied,"From ancient tale, yes because courage and love grew together from the tale. They had strong bond and courage had proposed to love. But, love cheated with friendship and love broke relationship with courage before their union were the only cause. it would not happen if love didn't cheat and didn't break with courage. And it's same with our situation now but luckily, our courage has another place to focus after his heart breaking situation and that's what make some different." Koushiro looked at Yamato and said,"I don't want to tell story about your crest because of it…"

Yamato surprised and mumbled,"Thanks…" He still couldn't believe about his stupidity to accept Sora's. He knew that if he had rejected her, Tai would be in here and told them how to defeat these demon...

The other digidestined looked Sora curiously and wanted to bombard the question and the other wanted to shout to her who is the source for their lose. But the look of weep Sora made them stopped and Koushiro took control and said that he would contact again after he got information from Gennai, maybe go to his library to know the power to help them defeating seven demon dark lords.

The sad look over another digidestined could be seen. They knew the source of their lose and it's because of crest of love and crest of friendship. Yamato tried his best to act cool and started to make some excuses and went to check unconscious girl who he had saved and told them that he didn't know about this tale. His feeling was good since he had broken his relationship with her before this reveal and his fault feeling towards Tai increased a lot. He promised to himself that he would apology to Tai for the pain he had done to him.

One by one digidestined left with in-training digimon in their hand from Koushiro's room and left Kari, Koushiro, weep Sora with their digimon.

"Okay Kari can you tell me why Tai went overseas ?" Koushiro started.

"Okay… the real reason he went overseas is his running from Sora." Kari replied sadly.

Koushiro surprised and asked,"Why ?"

Kari checked Koushiro's room for any intervention and satisfied with the condition. She then told plotmon to go somewhere else with motimon and hoped that they didn't ear it since it was very sensitive. They agreed and left room and told," His heart breaking because of Sora's rejection increased a lot these last three months. I needed to accompany him so he didn't need to remember that painful event."

Koushiro nodded while Sora's tear fell down profusely. Kari ignored it.

"Yeah, luckily Tai didn't sell his soul to darkness for this." Koushiro replied.

"What do you mean ?" Kari asked curiously.

Koushiro stated," Kari, Sora… from that ancient tale, Courage let his soul to be corrupted by darkness after love's rejection and love's cheat with friendship. I pray everyday after hearing Sora and Yamato became couple several months ago to keep this from happening."

"A….are you Koushiro ?" Kari asked.

Koushiro nodded and ,"Yeah… I try my best to keep Tai occupy too. I try his best interest and sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't work these last three months."

"Thanks you Koushiro… it really make me happy that you still care about him. His life started to loose after that event and it haunted him these last three months." Kari replied sadly.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes when Tai came here these past three months, he always mentioned Sora and I tried my best to distract him so he could forget about it but it seemed that his bond with Sora was too powerful. After that, I asked Gennai about the tales and he told me about it. I keep silent until now because it can hurt Sora and Yamato's relationship deeply and I can tell you today because of their break up." Koushiro replied sadly.

Kari nodded and wanted to replied but Koushiro's mom called them that Mrs Yagami had called and needed her to come back home to do something. Kari nodded to Koushiro and bid farewell to him and Sora and left. After hearing no sound…

"W…why you didn't tell me earlied Koushiro ?" Sora sobbed.

Koushiro shook his and said," I can't since it can hurt your relationship with Yamato. Both of you are my friends. I really treasure it."

"I..if…if you told me earlier, maybe I can discover my true feeling earlier and we didn't suffer big lose like this. Another digidestined especially younger one thought that I was the main source of their lose…" Sora sobbed.

"I know but Tai made me some promise to not interfere your relationship. He told me that he will try his best to keep his feeling under control since he saw you were happy with Yamato." Koushiro replied.

"D..did Tai know about this ?" Sora sobbed.

"No. like i have said, I research these crest secretly." Koushiro replied.

"C…can you help me to tell where Tai go ? I need to go to fix this mess." Sora sobbed.

"Why you don't ask Kari ?" Koushiro replied.

"S…she made me like I am villain after my rejection towards Tai in Christmas event." Sora sobbed.

Koushiro sighed and told," She will suspicious to me if I do that. Why don't ask your mom help to discover where he go ? you need her permission and money for buying ticket if you want to go too."

"I… I will try…"Sora sobbed. Her guilt to Tai was high enough. Her tear flew down profusely and she tried her best to control it so she could go home and discussed with her mom.

Koushiro nodded and handed her tissue and said," I hope so Sora. I really hope about it. You can tell me later if you wish. I will protect Tai's secret since without him, may be I am still friendless. He was my first friend from school."

Sora nodded and wiped her tear and said goodbye to him and went home with hugging weak yokomon.

…..

 **Along the way.**

Sora thought, _'why I had rejected him even before letting him to speak what he wanted that day ? why ? was it because of my thought about love and friendship ?_ '

Her thought led her to Joe who was waiting for her to come out from Koushiro's apartment.

"Hey Sora !" Joe said.

Sora looked to the source and saw Joe standing with poyomon in his hand. Sora replied weakly,"Hey Joe!"

"Sora.. I know your guilt to Tai after hearing that story. But I think that you need to know something that I kept secret for long time." Joe replied seriously.

"W…what's secret ?" Sora asked.

Joe handed her a photo which he secretly took at Christmas event. It showed to them a very sad Tai. He said," I took this photo secretly after you entered Yamato's tent. I tried to show to Tai but I didn't have any courage to do and Tai acted happy around you and Yamato."

Sora was shocked about it. She had never seen Tai's face in her entire life. Her tear started to fall down. She remembered that event very well. She felt guilt to Tai after she didn't let him to speak what he wanted.

Sora thanked Joe and asked for her to keep photo. Joe agreed and went home while Sora ran to her home to search all her precious memories with Tai which she buried when she started a relationship with Yamato.

…..

 **Takenouchi's home**

Mrs Toshiko Takenouchi was arranging flower when she heard rush footstep. She asked,"Sora ?"

After hearing no response, she went to her room and saw that she tried to search something. She opened the door and asked,"Sora ?"

"M…mom ?"

Toshiko nodded. She looked to her and found her eyes were red and asked,"What it is ?"

"Do you know a box that I asked biyomon to throw away these three months ?"

Toshiko nodded ,"I asked biyomon to give to me. I really treasure that moment Sora."

Sora's eyes widened and replied,"Y…you mean ?"

Toshiko nodded and said,"I really hope that Tai become my son."

Sora's tear fell down profusely and said,"I.. I am sorry mom. Today with an accident with demon digimon make me realize that I love Tai wholeheartly, but now he went…"

Sora sobbed,"I…i… want him to back mom…."

Sora cried hardly and ran to her mom. Toshiko smiled and said," I always know that Tai loves you too darling."

Sora cried more and wetted her mom's blouse and replied,"H…he went overseas because of me… I need to go too to fix this.."

Toshiko surprised and said,"Overseas you say ?"

Sora nodded ,"Yeah… Kari told me this afternoon that Tai went that morning."

"She didn't tell me where he go ?"

Sora shook her head in her hugging with her mom and sobbed,"She didn't tell… how can she tell me that i am the main reason Tai's left."

"I will try to speak with Mrs Yagami then. But…"

"But ?" Sora sobbed confusedly.

"i don't have enough money to buy ticket suddenly…. Maybe I will ask Haruhiko for help."

"Y…you will do it ?" sora sobbed.

"Yes Sora. Now wipe your tear and take rest. I will contact Yuuko for Tai's info okay ?"

Sora nodded and took care herself.

….

"Oh Toshiko what it is ? it's very unusual for you to phone me at this time."

"Sorry to disturb you Yuuko, but I need where Tai goes."

Yuuko surprised and asked,"What for ?"

"Sora came home cried heavily after she learned something about it and want to go to him. Her guilt toward him increase a lot and I want to help her to repair her relationship."

Yuuko sighed and said," I really don't know about relationship things. Tai told me and Suzumu that he want for better future…"

"Please…."

"Okay… he went to Manchester this morning. It seemed that Tai wanted to become something other than football player."

"Manchester is big Yuuko.. it will take years to find him. Please.."

"He went to stay deansgate apartment. He haven't told us his room number yet."

"Thanks Yuuko. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Toshiko. I hoped that Sora can repair their relationship."

…

"Haruhiko ?"

"Yes ?"

"It's me Toshiko."

"Yeah… what it is to phone me this late ?"

"I need your help to fund Sora to go overseas."

"What do you mean ?"

"Sora found out that Tai went overseas to run for her. I heard from his sister that Tai's break down several times. I didn't suspect it but from his sister that it happened after Sora had rejected Tai and she didn't let him to talk what he want at last Christmas event."

Haruhiko sighed,"How much you need to help ?"

"Tai went to England. I need your help since sora can't sleep too. Listen…"

Haruhiko's eyes widened when he heard several sobbing that said _sorry Tai_ … _I_ _am sorry… please forgive m_ e.. After several minutes, Toshiko put the phone in her ear again and said,"How about it ?"

"W..why she breaks down like that ? What has happen ?"

"I heard from Koushiro… you know computer boy in Tai and Sora's friend. He told me something serious about it."

"Yes.. You mean ?"

"He told me that from ancient tale, Because of love, it led to destruction or prosperity. And in our case, it led to destruction, especially Tai who we know had feeling for her for long time."

Haruhiko nodded and sighed,"Yeah.. I am sorry that I am not at home for her to consult... Okay I will fund it."

"Thanks Haruhiko.. I will tell Sora. She will happy to hear about it."

"No problem Toshiko.. I will transfer two hundred thousand yen to you for buying plane ticket. I hope its enough and she didn't make another mistakes like this."

 **Chapter End**

NB : i will take some time to make other chapter. Thx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **England**

It's a long flight from Japan to England. Tai arrived and passed immigration without any problems. He didn't know what to do at that moment, but he saw somebody with the sign of his sponsorship and went to that person. a person nodded and asked him to wait for another grantee. Tai nodded and went to sit at the nearest bench.

After several minutes,

Tai saw several students from all Japan that has come to England. They introduced themselves each others. They were divided by that person and another males went to them. Tai found out that there was only him who accepted to university of Manchester so he would be the last to drop after accompanying the other grantee to their apartment.

Tai found himself a big apartment in Deangate apartment. He wanted to unpack when he heard a door bell ringing and he opened the door to find his usher wanted him to go to university to register what major he wanted to take. Tai nodded and locked the door while his thought,'what's major I want to take ? I really have no clue about this, I will see it later.'

…

 **Japan**

 **Takenouchi's home**

"Sora…"

"Yes mom ?" Sora replied in hoarse.

"I phoned your dad yesterday and he has agreed to fund you. But he wanted this is the last time. He wanted to save for your wedding with Tai. He also agree with me that he dislike Matt."

"Why you never say about it if you want I am with Tai… now it's late…"

"I have tried several times, but you were stubborn. I can see from my eyes that Matt only lust for sex. Have you done sex with him ?"

"No mom, I have stopped when he tried to grope me. I told him that I want to save my precious for my wedding night.. now … i…"

"You want to offer your virginity to Tai so he is willing to forgive you ?"

"Yes mom…. I hurt Tai really deep… I will insane if it happen to me. I felt jealousy every times another girls spoke to Tai… but I am too stubborn to realize it until it's too late…" Sora's tears started falling down.

"Now..now… I always hope both of you have relationship. But this time, I will give my approval. Now pack, I will go to tell your school about your absent."

"Thanks mom… I love you mom."

"I love you too Sora… I hope you find your own happiness."

….

 **School**

The headmaster of Odaiba High school agreed to give permission for Sora to go for a while. He made Toshiko to promise that Sora needed to catch up with lesson after she returned to Japan.

…

 **Takenouchi's home**

"Dad ?"

"Yes ?"

"I am Sora, dad…. Thank you for funding me…"

"No problem Sora… I hope this is the last. I really hope you can hook with Tai. He has become my son since both of you loved to play together from kid."

"Yes dad…. I am sorry. I have made big mistakes and an accident yesterday made me realize my true feeling and I want Tai to be my side for the rest of my life."

Haruhiko nodded from phoned and said,"I hope he forgive you Sora… if I was him, I will be crazy if that happen."

Sora started to sob. "Y…y..you are right dad. I only hope that he will forgive me and love me back."

"Don't cry Sora…"

"I…i can't. every time anybody mention it, my tears fall down immediately, realizing the deep hurt feeling I have caused to Tai…"

Haruhiko sighed and said,"I am sorry that I can't be with you the moment you need father to consult. I hope for the best."

"T…thanks dad…. I hope he still love me…."

"I hope so… Sora… I hate to say it. But let me tell you one thing from Yamato after you told your mom about it"

"W…what it is ?"

"He only wanted to destroy your bond with Tai. He was jealous that he didn't have any girls from his kid until teen. I could see from the picture from your mom that he lusted to your body and liked to see Tai's suffer. Everyday I pray for your break with him. I dislike from the moment I saw his picture."

Sora gasped hearing it and sobbed. "T…thank you dad.. i have made a huge mistake, I hurt Tai's feeling deeply. His sister told me his breakdown this last three months after I and Yamato became couple.. It hurt terribly to me…by the way... can we meet up after i have come back from England ?"

"It's okay. We can meet after you come back...I hate to say it but I need to go for my next lecture…so see you Sora.. I hope you are success repairing your relationship."

"Yeah Dad. See you later dad."

….

Sora's thought,' _Why my parents disliked Yamato ? was it because they wanted me with Tai from the beginning ?_ ' She went to her room when she saw a picture of her and Yamato with Yamato's hand in her waist. She looked and found out that Yamato's smile was like devil smile and she saw what her parents saw. She was glad that she had courage to break before it went too far. She smiled that she had prevented him to do sex with her. Now, she can offer her virginity to the right owner. She prayed that Tai would accept her back and maybe to next level. With a new determination, she went to her room to pack.

…

 **School (lunch break)**

Yamato didn't see Sora and went to ask Koushiro about it. Koushiro also said that he didn't see her. Yamato was curious about it. He wanted to apology to her and it weighted heavily in his mind. He asked his favourite teacher who told him that Sora's mom come to school to ask for permission for Sora to not come to school. Yamato and Koushiro shocked hearing that. Koushiro thought,' _it seemed that you finally realized your own feeling Sora… I was happy with you_.' Yamato sighed and with sad feeling thought, _'I never beat Tai when it came to Sora. It was my mistake that it happened this way. If I had rejected her at that Christmas event, it would not become like this… I was so sorry Tai, Sora…I had the crest of friendship but… I had destroyed my precious best male friend… I hoped that both of you found your happiness.. and would accept me back as your friend.. I couldn't go to Sora's home. Her mom disliked me.'_

"Let's go Koushiro… we need to eat something before we didn't get anything left in cafeteria."

Koushiro nodded and dashed with Yamato back to cafeteria.

….

"Kari…. Is there any news from Tai ?" Takeru asked.

Kari nodded happily and replied,"Yeah… he told me that his apartment was big enough. He was happy with the accommodation and he jump to university collage."

Takeru nodded and asked,"I hope for the best of him… without him, our party went to their way…"

"Don't be like that… I also hope for his happiness Takeru… after several breakdown during this three months…"

Takeru nodded sadly and said,"Yeah… I hope he find his own happiness… especially since Sora broke up with Yamato yesterday."

"Yeah… but it will be to late for that. Tai has already gone and he can't comeback or he will lose his scholarship."

Takeru nodded and Daisuke, Yolei, Ken, Cody entered.

"Let's get practice!" Daisuke told.

Ken said," We need to find another way first Daisuke."

Yolei ,"I agree with you Ken."

Takeru," We need to search for the possibility of evolution our partner to next level."

Cody said,"I think it is best to consult with Koushiro and went with him… so he can give us some advices ?"

"I agree with you Cody." Takeru, Kari, Yolei and Ken replied.

Daisuke felt like he left behind and said," Okay.. let's contact Koushiro after school."

They nodded and departed for their next classes.

….

 **Airport**

Mrs Takenouchi hugged Sora tightly. Her tear fell down and she said that she prayed and hoped for the best for her. Sora nodded while her tear fell down too. She left Yokomon behind with instruction to her mom to bring it to Koushiro places in night. She was sad but knew that it was the best or Yokomon died because of her stupidity to abandon her true feeling to her soulmate. She didn't tell her mother that Tai was her soulmate. She thought over and over and promised to herself to keep inside her heart.

"Don't forget to mail or phone me after you arrive Sora…"

"Yes mom.. now I need to go to check in… bye mom."

"Bye Sora."

After checking in and went through immigration, Sora sat in the nearest bench near her gate reading the mail which Tai gave to her while both of them still best friend and her thought,' _I was coming Tai… I hoped that you accept my apology… I vowed that I will never leave you behind or hurt you like I had done before. i would tell him my honest feeling and I hoped that he was happy that he would be my first. My mom had told me to consume pill, but i lied and didn't eat that pill. I wanted you know that i was serious about giving myself to you. I really hope to have your children with you my Tai.._ '

 **Chapter end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter. hope you like reading this story. it just popped in my head to write this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **England**

Tai's feeling was good. He passed several tests and entered university collage. He had been able to attract coach attention to be able to play in university soccer game. He was happy and in one side, he totally forgot about Sora. He was happy with his life now. He was able to get high score which soccer scholarship was happily to fund him. He thought that it went well and he hoped to get girlfriend along it.

 **Japan**

Yamato thought to two last events. He knew now that he had hurt Taichi unintentionally especially at that Christmas event. He felt sorry for him after he had stolen Sora from him. He knew that he should have rejected her at that Christmas event, so Tai would be with her and he would be able to lead them to fight these digimon. His thought returned to Koushiro's room where he had been told about a dark tale regarding digital world. He was surprised that the tale was equal with their life. It's totally same except that Tai was able to hold and not to chance side. But, he doubted about it. He knew that Tai was sad and unhappy everyday after that Christmas event. He had suspected that Tai had seen him and Sora were kissing. He sighed when remembering that event. He was happy that he had held his best and hadn't pushed Sora to do anything sexual. He had felt something when he was couple the first time with Sora. But, these last weeks, he didn't feel any spark in their relationship and had known that he had made huge mistake.

He prayed that Tai was able to forgive him and also for Sora, so she could become a couple with Tai and found her happiness. He felt really sorry after he had destroyed their bonds because of his acceptance to Sora's confession. He thought again ' _Why Sora didn't confess to Tai if she knew that she loved Tai ? Was Sora searched Tai's elements in him ? Why she needed to bring that cookies even she had known that Tai loved cookies ?_ ' He thought for that event and repeatedly continued and suddenly he found himself in front of Odaiba General hospital. He thought again and smiled after remembering that he wanted to visit the girl he had saved and hoped that they would be able to become couple.

 **Odaiba General Hospital**

Yamato went to hospital room, he wanted to check a girl who he had saved at demon digimon attacked. He found that she had awaken and asked him whom he was. He said that he was the one who saved her from that building and her mother confirmed it. She smiled to him and nodded while gave her hand to shake and introduce each other. Her father immediately knew who he was when he was entering her room. He surprised that the vocalist of teenage wolf was the savior of his daughter. He smiled to the view he saw and shook Yamato's hand for saving his daughter.

Yamato surprised when he knew who he was. He was the famous music producer songwriter. He promised to help him and wrote several songs for his band as gift for saving his daughter. But, Yamato knew what it was for him, and that's to date his daughter and maybe ask her hand of marriage if he had loved her and made her to fall in love with him. Yamato smiled and was eager to learn about this girl and her family. He prayed that her would become his girlfriend. He smiled when he saw slight blush at that girl.

 **Koushiro's room**

Koushiro researched all things that they needed to know to help themselves defended against demon digimon. He had gotten Gennai's replay regarding this event. Gennai didn't know what had happened but the seal around dark ocean had weakened worse that he had anticipated. Gennai said that he would try to ask help from other continent to help them.

Koushiro surprised that he got a visit when Ken, Daisuke, Yolei and Cody. They wanted to know about digivolution things. Koushiro nodded and asked them about their digimon. Daisuke stated that he would need Ken if he wanted to digivolve to imperialdramon. Yolei and Cody nodded and asked for possible digivolution line without help from angemon and gatomon. Koushiro nodded. He knew that angemon and gatomon needed to digivolve to their mega to be able to defend themselves from demon digimon, so he promised them to research and emailed Gennai about it. Ken promised him that he would help him finding more info about their digimon evolution line.

 **Digital world (dark ocean)**

Seven dark demon lords were angry that their plan were unsuccessful. They thought that they were very near from victory. But assurance from Dagomon and lucemon made another demon lords practiced hard to increase their power. They knew that goldramon, quinglongmon and another sovereigns would be pain, but with full power, sovereigns would be useless against them. Seven demon lords met each other and tried their best to surpass their own limit even a little but before they departed to their practice, Piedmon told them about corrupted version of crest which scattered around dark ocean.

They surprised hearing that and demanded explanation. Piedmon smiled and told them story about it. Seven demon lords along with their companions and teammates smiled against it. With the corrupted crest, they knew that they would become more powerful than before. As a gift for his information, Daemon gave piedmont special orb which contained multi-mega power and asked him to save and used it for the rising of darkness.

Piedmon surprised and nodded. He used it to puppetmon, myotismon, devimon and they evolved further to… Neopuppetmon, Neomyotismon, Neodevimon. He smiled to them and to other demon lords. Piedmon went with their other companions to train and increase their stamina and speed so he could evade 'destiny gate' from Magnaangemon. He wanted to make sure that he didn't do same mistake about it.

 **Gennai's library**

Gennai opened books regarding demon digimon and digimon digivolution line. He had found some importants parts regarding this event. He surprised when reading that the seal around dark ocean would weaken when bearer of courage was sad, and felt hopeless, loneliness and was lost to evil side. There was not any other way other than banish them again to dark ocean and sealed it again. He felt that he needed to tell Koushiro about this. He put bookmark at that page. He changed read digimon digivolution line and found out something interesting about digivolution veemon, wormmon, Hawkmon, and armadilomon. He would tell him that there was possibility but they needed to find the line by themselves since there was not enough information for how to digivolve to that level.

 **Koushiro's room**

Koushiro surprised when receiving email from Gennai regarding this event. He had known that it had to be some connection to Tai. He didn't know that his theory was true that it was Tai's power to weaken the seal. He was sad when hearing that they needed to drive demon digimon away from his world to dark ocean and sealed again. Koushiro surprised when reading another mail. He would tell Daisuke, Ken, Yolei and Cody about it. He phoned all digidestined (exclude Tai and Sora who were overseas) and told them to come to his room for talking something important about other mail.

 **An hour later**

All digidestined came to his room and prepared for hearing what news that had disturbed Koushiro. Koushiro said it to them that Gennai had found something worrying. All digidestined was worry about this. Koushiro continued that Gennai had said that we needed to drive them back to dark ocean and sealed again as new as possible.

Worry faces were able for anyone to see. All couldn't believe that they needed to drive that demon digimon back. But without Tai and Sora, it's likely mission impossible for them.

Koushiro stated,"Also, Gennai have sent me email regarding this weaken seal of dark ocean and it proves something important too."

Yamato,"What do you mean Koushiro ?"

"It's also proved my research that the weaken seal has a relationship with the fallen of courage !"

All of digidestined widened with shock when hearing this. Kari said with trembling,"What do you mean ?"

"I have said before right about the tale of crest and the correlation to this event ?"

All nodded and let him to continue.

"Gennai has found something disturbing which I think I have missed when researching this."

Joe said," What it is ?"

"It seems that the weaken seal of dark ocean has relationship with starting the fall of bearer of courage."

"WHATTT ?"

Ken said,"So… you said that because of the fall of bearer of courage, the seal around dark ocean waned ?"

Koushiro nodded and said,"Gennai had told me that part of the seal in dark ocean was made with sacrifice of … sorry, he didn't tell me. It seems that it was missing."

Daisuke said,"So… these digimon's attack was because of the fall of Tai ?"

Kari told,"I… don't know that it happens…."

"What do you mean Kari ?" Takeru asked politely.

"Tai has told me before that he felt lonely, sad and unhappy after that Christmas event…Sometimes I also sense huge darkness from him..."

Koushiro, Joe, Yamato and Takeru's eyes widened with shock.

"So..it's true."Koushiro murmured. Yamato couldn't believe that he was indeed the source of Tai's fall and it had to be his fault to let this event had happened. He vowed to himself to apology to Tai and tried his best to be friend again with him. He really wished to return to that Christmas event tragedy to reject Sora and to repair his huge mistake to Tai. He had friendship crest but he had destroyed his male best friend. He felt really terrible. Joe and Takeru couldn't believe that Tai's failure to have Sora as his girlfriend would let this event happened. Younger digidestined didn't know what was important on last Christmas event but they thought that they didn't need to know other than something had happened to let Tai fell and led to weaken the seal around dark ocean. Koushiro asked Kari for any bad effects to her, and Kari shook her head.

Koushiro then told them that it's all they needed to know for this time. He would tell again if there was any other new news about this. He asked Daisuke, Ken, Yolei and Cody to stay behind to talk about their digivolution line. All digidestined (except Daisuke, Ken, Yolei and Cody) left, Yamato was the saddest since he knew for sure that this event had happened because of him. Takeru, Joe tried to raise his morals while Kari walked silently.

Koushiro told them that veemon and Wormmon had a possible line to Mega, while Hawkmon and Armadilomon didn't have other than DNA digivolve. Yolei and Cody was sad when hearing this while Ken and Daisuke were happy. Koushiro said to Yolei and cody that he would like to do experiment if they allowed to inject DNA digimon's partner to allow to digivolve. Ken heard that was happy and pushed them to accept it. He had an experiment when he was emperor and Koushiro nodded and said about the possibility. Yolei and Cody tried hard to think and allowed Koushiro and Ken to do experiment only with Yolei and Cody besides them. They agreed and shaked their hand. Daisuke didn't hear anything. His mind clouded to possibility digivolve to higher than exveemon. All sighed (ex Daisuke) and bid Koushiro to go back to their activities.

 **Heathrow, England**

Sora arrove to England for the first time. She only had an address of Tai which had given to her after her mom had tried to contact with his mother. Sora passed the immigration and went to take her luggages. She went to Taxi driver and asked to go to that address. In her way, Sora's thought ' _Tai… I came.. this time, I would correct what mistakes I had made and these demon digimon's attack made me realized my true feeling to you. I hoped that you still loved me after what I had done. I would do anything for you and offering my precious to you after I was a bitch to you these last weeks after that Christmas event.'_

Sora was furious about herself after remembering something important _. 'Why I had not confessed to him when I was the one who had confessed to Yamato ? Was my mind tried to trick me even knowing my heart had set my love to him for long time or this was demon things to prevent our union ? Was our union that powerful so anybody wanted to prevent it ? Koushiro's tale made me realized more and more about my huge mistakes and your sadness and your sorrow which I had made to you. I didn't want you fell like Koushiro's tale. Now, I only hoped that you forgave me and accepted to start our new relationship. I was ready Tai to give you myself._ ' Sora smiled and looked to the road to her new destination, Tai's apartment.

 **Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... before asking. i don't have any interest or relation with Manchester and its apartment. i just picked out for my story. Disclaimer to its representative.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Japan (night)**

 **Koushiro's room**

Koushiro was researching something important when his crest started to glow. Koushiro stopped his research and looked to his own crest. When looking closely, he felt that his crest sucked him. And he appeared in front of his own crest but bigger than usual.

"Koushiro…"

"Y…you are knowledge ?"

"hm..."

"What's happened ?"

"I want you to search some important elemets that will ensure our victory."

"What do you mean knowledge ?"

"I know that you have researched part of our history. I will say that it is bloody true. We really didn't prepare at that time that courage would be easy broken and corrupted by demon because of heartbroken and because of love had affair with friendship. We or the other crests which had died because of that critical mistake soared in happiness when bearer of love broke her relationship with bearer of friendship and go to be with bearer of courage.. And with bearer of courage and bearer of love go outside the country, they will be useless when that demons invade japan again.."

"It's about Tai and Sora right ? Sora will stay out of japan ?"

"Koushiro… Love really wants to repair and to atone love's sin that led our destruction and all the death of good digimons and goldramon and quilongmon."

"WHAATTT ? how can ?"

"Koushiro…It can... but I am proud of you that you try to keep Tai occupy and be happy to accompany him. It's really your effort to prevent this to be happening."

"Yeah… it's what friend to do…. Who had killed them and which love's sin needed to atone ?"

"It's the darkest, the most evil, and the maker of seven demon lord. It's courage corruption."

"Courage corruption ?"

"Yes Koushiro. It is. At that time, we didn't know what to do. He had easily destroyed other crests. He had destroyed me and had corrupted me. And I born in darkness and evil to become demon lord of greed."

"Y…you become demon lord of greed ?"

"Yes. I really want you to prevent this to be happened again in the future. Our corruption crests are still in dark ocean and it will make demon lord more powerful than before. You will need all help to win this battle. I want you to keep this silent and search about other possibility to win this battle."

"Wait… if there are 8 crest, why there are only 7 demon lord ?"

"Koushiro…. Corruption courage divided its power to become father of demon lord and demon lord of wrath. Love became lust. Mine became greed. Reliability became sloth. Sincerity became envy. Friendship became gluttony. Kindness became pride. Hope and light were destroyed completely."

"Wait…. Crest of kindness ?"

"Yes. There are 11 more crests if you want to know other than the one you have known. It's kindness, miracles, destiny, tenacity, gratitude, encouragement, contribution, content, optimism, vitality and forgiveness. We didn't have any information about those crests. But if i am not mistaken, the corruption crests have connection. i suspected that mine and content... reliability and tenacity... sincerity and gratitude... friendship and vitality ... kindness and contribution."

Koushiro nodded and said,"I will try to search it.….you have said that it is difficult to win why ?"

"Demon lords were our dark and corrupt version after Corruption courage had destroyed and had corrupted us in darkness and evil. When corruption courage was alive, it led a huge army of demon and faced the rest of the good digimon and sovereigns. The crest of hope and light were destoryed completely by corruption courage. Sovereigns nearly lost when Goldramon and Quilongmon remembered something important. They retreated and asked another sovereigns to enter with them to search something important in their book library. They found out that they could win but with very high sacrifice. Goldramon and quilongmon knew that their time was near and offered themselves. They were nearly lose at their own place but Goldramon and Quilongmon were focus to do ritual that could ensure the winning of the last battle. The ritual needed goldramon and quilongmon to sacrifice their own body to awaken a good feeling and cleanse hatred feeling from corruption courage."

"You mean that the seal on dark ocean is based on courage ?"

"Yes Koushiro. Because at that time, good sides were losing the war especially after all royal knights were killed. Luckily Goldramon, Quilongmon remembered something important and prevented the rest of sovereigns to enter the last battle. They sacrificed their own body and used their full power to awaken the good side of courage and to calm courage down. It was success and with the last of courage effort, goldramon and quilongmon could seal it before disappeared. Because of that any events which led courage become lone, unhappy, sad will weaken the seal and demon lords would be easy to destroy it."

"I…. understand thank you for your information, knowledge!"

"No problem…and for digivolution… you can search another possible way. You can ask gennai to capture the weakest digimon which needed its DNA to digivolve further… I wish you luck… now I will teleport you back to your room. See you later."

Koushiro appeared again in his room. He saw watch and estimated that he went only 15 minutes. He was sad and happy at the same time. He was sad that his suspicious was true that the seal around dark ocean had any relation with bearer of courage or in this time Tai. He would need to ask another digidestined from another country to help them when they invaded again. The talk with knowledge opened his mind further about the dark past of digital world. He smiled when remembering that knowledge thanked him for keeping Tai's company when he needed. And his curious started to build when knowledge told him about the possible DNA digivolution with capturing wild digimon. He would need Ken and Gennai for this. He thought for a while and sighed when seeing the time and went to bed.

 **Yagami's apartment (the same time)**

"Is there any news from Tai honey ?"

"Yes. He said that he had settled in Manchester and he had gotten the best score and scholarship opened all possibility carrier for him because of his score."

"Wow. That's great. I really hope he is success."

"Yeah. It make our burden lighten with Tai went with scholarship. We can focus our financial to help Kari and her health."

Kari heard her parents talked and was surprised when her father said about her.

"What do you mean Susumu ?" Yuuko started to rise her voice.

Susumu sighed and said," Kari needs more treatment to make her full health honey. I get a report from the doctor."

Yuuko calmed down and said,"W…what treatment ?"

"Nothing serious… only she needs to maintain her emotional and she needs sport and does some yoga."

"Is something wrong with me ?" Kari said suddenly.

"N…."

"Don't say like that father. It's my life and I am not child anymore. I need to know what happen to me too." Kari said stubbornly.

Susumu sighed and said,"There is a new report from your last examination honey.."

"You mean my examination from November last year ?"

"Yes. It has stated that you have unbalance body stabilization and nutrition. I have chatted with doctor and he gives some suggestion for giving you nutritious food, healthy lifestyle and sport."

Kari couldn't say anything. She didn't know anything about it. And she cracked,"W….why you tell me now ?"

Susumu walked to Kari and hugged her and said,"I only got this report this morning Kari when the doctor phoned my company to talk to me about my daughter's health."

Kari said,"W…"

"Don't say anything Kari… we will help you. I will ask Takeru to help if you want for supporting you." Yuuko said and started to walk to phone Takeru.

"Please mom… not now. I want to be healthy, I want to know what happen to my body before that. I will prefer to go to Joe for consultation."

"Oh…. Joe… you mean whose brothers are doctor right ?" Yuuko said.

Kari nodded and said,"Yes, if… possible.. I want to know his opinion about this mom."

Susumu and Yuuko looked each other and said,"Okay. Tomorrow we will go to him and consult with his brother. Are you okay ?"

Kari nodded and went to her room. ' _What's happen to me ? did the last event effect me badly ?_ '

 **Takaishi's home**

"Mom. Welcome home."

"Thanks Takeru, have you eaten ?"

"Yes mom. Can I ask you something ?"

"What do you want to ask ?"

"When…. You divorced dad…. Did you see some black aura around him ?"

Nancy was surprised about the question, and thought for a while. She replied,"No.. I didn't see any black aura around him. Why ?"

"I want to know about it. Since it may have link to our last fight with demon digimon."

"I am happy that you are safe Takeru. But can you tell me about it ? may be I can help to tell you something."

Takeru then retold the story about what had happened in Koushiro's room. Nancy listened carefully and nodded to herself. When Takeru finished the story, Nancy told him that it had a possibility that Tai had more power than the other, and It can be good or can be bad depend on his situation, his heart and his mood. Takeru was surprised hearing that and nodded. He smiled and thanked his mother and bid her goodnight to go to sleep.

 **Arena**

"Are you okay Yamato ?"

"Yes. Why ?"

"Where is your red head girlfriend ?"

"We have broken up. We have different interest. We want to pursue other happiness."

"Yamato. There is somebody want to meet you."

Yamato looked and saw that girl who he had saved and nodded, and got out.

"Are you okay ?"

The girl blushed, nodded and said,"Thank you for saving me. I am Natsume. I know you Yamato."

Yamato nodded and said,"Why you have come here ?"

"My dad wants to give you some of this. But I ask him to give it to me so I can give it to you."

"Why ?"

"I…maybe I have fallen in love with you Yamato… after you have saved me from that accident."

Yamato blushed and nodded and said,"Okay... Let's take it slow if you want ? I don't want that your parents thought me that I take advantages of it."

"Okay." They exchanged their numbers and Natsume gave a peck on Yamato's cheek and they parted away still blushed from their confession.

Yamato walked to his team mates while looking to that paper and found out that he needed to arrange the music so the song would be beautiful and wanted to give credit also for him. ' _If this song was success, It would make us more famous_ ' Yamato thought. Yamato sighed and looked to the sky while his thought ran wild, _'I hoped both of you were okay Tai, Sora. I was really sorry for the trouble and hurt that I had made to both of you. I really wanted both of you to be safe. We were in the middle of war_.'

 **Digital world, Gennai's home**

Gennai was busy searching in his secret library. He had set several safe guards around his home. He knew that he was the primary target when that demon army attacked. Several digimons agreed to give him some protection so he would be able to search and inform the digi destined about what he had found in his books. He found nothing after several hours in his library, so his secret library was his only source.

He was surprised that he had found some disturbing story and knowledge about the crest. He knew that he needed to find another 4 crests before the demon attack again. So, he wrote down the part he needed to tell Koushiro about it and returned the book to the rack and locked it.

 **Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKay... next chapter will take for a while. enjoy this Chapter. The places which i picked pure for my story. i didn't have any relation or experience with that places. disclaimer to their representative. TAIORA!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Manchester, England**

Tai happily walked back to his apartment after he had played for college team and had been praised by his teammates. He had promised to his homeroom teacher and his sponsor to decide which major he would take in university. His sponsor had told him that they didn't have any problems for any major Tai would take. They only wanted that he got good score and played soccer well, it would boost their morale and brand image. Tai had asked for 2 days for thinking and would give his decision. They (his homeroom teacher and his sponsor) agreed and allowed him to think. Tai didn't think any sad moments. He only remembered his sister's sad face after he had told her his decision. He smiled when he saw his apartment building and he wanted to take a shower and went to a nearest restaurant or bought some ingredients from nearest supermarket for cooking. He was happy that he would be able to achieve something he couldn't get before.

Tai surprised when he opened his apartment and found out that he saw strange suitcases and the light was on. He remembered that he had turned off the light before going out and thought about it. He heard a disturbance voice from his kitchen and he decided to check. He was surprised and dropped his bag immediately after seeing Sora was cooking. Sora heard the commotion and smiled to him.

"What is it Tai ?"

"What are you doing in here Sora ? and where do you get my address and how do you enter here?"

"I tell receptionist desk to let me enter your room and I think that your mother phoned here to let them knew for allowing me to enter your room. I am here for you Tai." Sora said smiley and turn off the clove and walked to him.

"What do you mean ? I don't understand Sora.." Tai said shockingly.

"I can never hurt you Tai… I know that you had hurt yourself after my rejection at Christmas event… but several days ago… an accident had happened and… it made me realized my true feeling and that's to be with you.." Sora said softly.

"Why now Sora… ? Why ? on the time I need to move on, why you need to come back ?" Tai replied sadly.

Sora hugged Tai tightly and cried a bit and said,"I… can't do it anymore… I have loved you for long time…. Bu..t you have ignored m…me and when i…. thou…ght that…i…it hurt... You didn't take any interest on me at that time…so I decided to search your elements on anybody… i… felt… different when… I went wi…th …. You..Tai.. I… felt… Complete."

Tai was shocked and still didn't give her any responses. Sora knew that she needed to press him so he would forgive her. Sora told him the story about the last accident. Tai shocked when hearing that on his departure day, demon digimon took action to attack them. He knew that he couldn't do anything at all or he would lose his scholarship. Sora pressed him and said,"Kari has made some suspicious and told some girl things to me… and … "

"And what Sora ?" Tai asked confusedly.

"And I realized that I had hurt you terribly…Tai… I am sorry… I realize that these last weeks I was bitch to you and was ignored you. I am sorry." Sora sobbed.

Tai sighed and hugged her back and said softly,"Of course… you are still in my heart Sora… Your happiness is my first priority even it needs to sacrifice my own happiness.."

Sora was shocked when hearing what she heard. She had never known that what Kari had said about him was true. She had always thought that Kari was only dramatized her brother and wanted her to become her brother's partner for life. But hearing what he meant to sacrifice his own happiness for her happiness from Tai himself was beyond her expectation. Her tears fell down profusely.

"Don't cry Sora." Tai said softly.

"I… can't. Hearing that you want to give up your happiness for my happiness is beyond my expectation Tai. It also made me realize my huge mistakes toward you Tai and what I had hurt so much to you."Sora said while trying to control herself for not falling down.

"Don't cry please. I don't want to get any troubles from Yamato for making you cry."

Sora shook her head and said,"Don't worry about it. I have broken up with Yamato after realizing my feeling and my mistakes Tai. I am free Tai. So please don't bring any Yamato's name for this. Okay ?"

Tai was surprised hearing Sora's declaration and he sighed and nodded.

"Tell me Tai, is there any chance for me to repair this ?"Sora asked with hope in her sound.

Tai nodded and said,"Yeah… there is always chance for you Sor…"

Sora hugged him hard and kissed him immediately and pulled back quickly and blushed hard. Sora said softly,"I knew that I had hurt you before… but please give me another chance to be with You…. I… Love you Tai.". Tai was shocked with Sora's attitude but immediately grinned and pulled her back to kiss her hard. Tai poured his lust and his desire on this kiss when suddenly their belly crumbled. Sora was happy with Tai's attitude. She also poured back her own lust and desire to him and kissed him back.

Tai and Sora parted, blushed hard and laughed to each other. Then Sora continued cooking while Tai helped preparing the table. Sora smiled to him and also smiled to herself that she had added any ingredients which would be useful for her next plan. Now she only needed to act like nothing happened and let herself to make the first move. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake she had done to him on that last tragedy.

They ate together. Tai wanted to know about the accident that demon digimon attacked. Sora retold him that event. She made sure to herself that she didn't tell him about her talk with Kari. She didn't want Tai knew that his sister was the one who made her realize her feeling. Tai was a little sad and anger, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. He told Sora that he would need to stay in England until he finished university. He would get penalty if he dishonored his sponsorship, so he told her to tell Koushiro to contact other digidestined from America and Europa to help them. Sora nodded. She knew that this sponsorship was the one that Tai had wanted from long time. She was happy that Tai didn't fall to evil side after her rejection. Now she would make sure that Tai didn't fall to evil, by planning to seduce him and made love to him at night.

When it's time to rest, Tai asked Sora to go bath first and asked her where she would live but she refused and said that he needed first since he was home from his activities. Tai smiled and nodded and went to his room to take a bath. Sora waited patiently while tried planning to have something mature in her head. She knew that Tai forgave her, but she needed to make sure that he really forgave her and she would love to give herself as reward for him after what he had done to her especially his life-saving things towards her and deep hurt feeling she had caused to him. She smiled when remembering that she had mixed some medicines with their foods which would increase their sexual hormones. She was on deep thought when Tai entered living room. Sora smiled and blushed when seeing his shirtless body and said,"I want to stay in here with you Tai…"

Tai was surprised and replied,"Are you sure ?"

"I am sure. I don't want to burden my parents anymore for this. This is more than enough for my parents to buy ticket to visit you."

"Okay… you can take my bed while I will sleep in c…"

"No Tai… I want you to sleep with me in your bed." Sora cut Tai's statement and blushed hard.

Tai blushed and said,"A..Are..you sure ?..I…if it what you want…"

Sora got up and hugged him and kissed him and said,"it's my turn right ?"

Tai nodded and led her to his bathroom.

Tai felt his manhood hardened, but he ignored it. He went to check around his apartment and locked all the doors and windows. After finishing, he went to his room and waiting for Sora to come out from bathroom. He tried to control himself with reading some books for helping his decision. He smiled when remembering the event which had passed around 1 hour ago. He saw something interesting, looked on the list that scholarship would provide and decided to take medical major. He finished writing down his major choice when Sora entered the room only with lingerie.

"Hey Tai !"

Tai turned around and was shocked seeing Sora on lingerie. He said,"Y….You are beautiful." Tai felt his manhood hardened and was ready to go out.

Sora was excited that she was expose and jerked up in excitement. When it came out, her breasts were suddenly revealed full to him only with a thin layer of lingerie. Sora smiled and blushed seeing his reaction. She saw that Tai tried to hide his erection and smiled remembering that her medicines were worked. "You are good as yourself." Sora took Tai's hand and put on her top. Tai's eyes widened surprisely and said,"W…what ar…e Y… ?"

 **Lemon part. Skip if dislike.**

Sora immediately sealed his lips with her to silent him. After several seconds, they parted due to lack of oxygen and she whispered,"I want this Tai. I want to give myself to you."

Tai's eyes widened and said,"A…are you sure ?"

Sora nodded and pressed her lips to him again and opened his shirt. She kissed down to his jaw, moving slowly to his neck and collarbone. Tai felt more pressure against his boxer and Tai couldn't hold any longer and his instinct took control of his actions. He started to aggressive to her and he pulled Sora to the bed and kissed her passionately. His lips left a trail of kisses to her neck, which he savored with passion. The bliss started to take over Sora's body and sson she felt him nuzzling into her breast. Tai knew that Sora's bust was not big, but for him the size was good enough for his hand to play and massage.

He started to play with her breast and her nipples. Sora gasped when feeling something and warm feeling started to build inside her and felt her nipples hardened. He looked to her and opened her lingerie. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world Sora."

"You always say the same when you saw me last time. I know myself better than any other person Tai."

"I …"

"No problem. Let's continue. Stupid Tai." She said with a smirk.

He saw her hardened nipples and sucked one of it while playing the other with his other hand. He liked her bare nipple and knew that her hardened nipple would give more pleasure to her. He kept working on his kisses and her breast with moan from each other. He moistened her breast with his saliva but ended up biting her nipple, a little to hard.

Sora felt something warm spreading down form her womanly parts between her legs. That bite on her nipple had ruined her undergarments for sure. She needed him now. Her body was practically screaming for him. She was happy to feel this feeling with her soulmate and it would be her memorable moment. It was as her dream came true for giving up her virginity to her beloved one.

Tai's hand came to inside her underwear and played with her womanhood and pressed softly a layer inside her womanhood. Sora cried on agony while trying to control her sound. She didn't want anybody to catch them having sex. Tai showed to her his wet hand along with her liquid. Sora gave him assurance to let him continue and said,"This is what I want Tai."

Tai began to pull Sora's panties down and rested his hand between her thighs, just below her entrance. Her legs were sweating due to the heat as was his palm, making the experience much better.

Tai sucked Sora's nipple while his other hands tease her sweet spot's opening. She was deliciously wet. He slowly, carefully, slid his middle finger into her opening. He could feel Sora's rapid, labored breath on his neck. He was running on adrenalin now. Sora shifted her head slightly to kiss him. Tai took this as a good signs. He slipped into her vagina and felt something soft. Tai pressed softly to that barrier and started to pump. Sora's squeezed them between her folds.

Sora could feel her breath becoming rapid, even difficult. Tai's finger were inside her. Tai's finger were inside her. She could feel herself clamping down on him. She had never felt so right before. She felt like an adult woman. She felt happy and safe. She felt like a slut but in a good way. She was happy that Tai's happy and she thought that Tai would be surprised when he learned that he was her first. Tai stopped sucking her breast and went to her vagina and licked it. Sora surprised and a little cry on agony about the sudden movement. Then Tai felt that her womanhood was wet enough. He then pulled down his boxer and showed her his massive manhood.

Sora looked to Tai's penis and said,"W…Wow…yours is huge…. Will it fit mine ?"

Tai smiled gently and said,"Oh… Yeah..Of course Sora… It will adjust to fit mine when I enter you."

Sora nodded and Tai rubbed his penis on her opening and Sora moaned. "Tai… come on, don't tease me. I need you"

"I need you too Sora. I will be gentle, I promise."

He started to position his penis in front of her vagina. He entered slowly and his heart broke when seeing that Sora bore the pain. That made Tai almost desperate before Sora calmed him down and tried to calm herself as little tears formed on the corners of her eyes. He asked," Are you okay ?"

"It's nothing. I have prepared it. Please continue Tai."

"Sora… kiss me please."

Sora went to kiss Tai and Tai used this opportunity to push all his penis inside her vagina and breaking her hymen completely. Sora wanted to shout because of sharp pain but with her mouth sealed on his lips, she chose to fokus on his presence and on the pleasure she felt before. Her tears fell down.

"Tai…Please don't move yet… let me adjust please." Tai nodded and kissed her hard.

Tai looked to their connecting body and saw blood around her private and said,"I… am your first ? You and Yamato have never done it ? So… that soft thing which I have touched inside before has to be your hymen ?"

"Of course Tai…Yeah. Of course it is my hymen… I have never done it with him. I always stopped him from continuing this. I didn't feel ready for him and I didn't want him to be my first. Of course it could be accidentally happened when both of us drank but luckily that had not happened due to our ages and a rule from my father and my mom for not having sex when i was not sure about him.."

Tai smiled and said softly,"I am honor Sora that you want to save your virginity for me and give it to me…"

Sora blushed hard and said,"Don't say like that. I felt something different when I was with you and this feeling was the one I had seek when going with Yamato. I felt jealous every times any girls wanted to near you... i was stubborn to realize that my feeling to you was pure love... and after that last accident with demon digimon, my feeling of you increased a lot and I want to give something special for you after this last weeks I was bitch to you."

"Thank you Sora."

"Thank you also Tai. Now, Surely you are big boy Tai." Sora tried to back to their activity. She knew that Tai tried his best to divide her mind and felt a little pain. Tai smiled and said,"Whatever you say.. my Sora."

She nodded several seconds later and said,"You can start move Tai."

Tai nodded and started to pump to her and her hips worked to increase their pace. He felt her softness around him, breathing her scent as their bodies grinded against one another, reaching a whole new bond as they seek to pleasure the other. Both pounding and moaning together as their peeks was near.

Their kissed growing clumsy and hungry as they made love for the first time.

"T-Tai.." Sora called, feeling the heat increasing from her private. She didn't know what it was, but thought that it had to be near their climax and her hand automatically going for his back and her legs started to fasten around his waist.

"So-ra " Tai mumbled, kissing her lips, her neck and sucked her nipple. The sound she made when he sucked her nipple enough to send a tingle through his spine, bringing him to his climax.

Sora felt something hot were pumping inside her. She felt happy. She knew now that she was his and he was her.

 **Lemon end**

Their body still connected when they decided to catch their breath. Tai and Sora flushed about their activity.

"Tai…"

"Sora…" Tai and Sora made another move and kissed again. Sora felt something inside her and Sora gasped and said,"Do you want another rounds ?"

Tai blushed when realizing that his penis was hard again and nodded and said,"If you want… may I ?"

Sora blushed and nodded. Tai was happy and his manhood was hard again inside her. She was surprised when feeling that Tai's was hard again and bigger. Tai kissed her and started their second love making session.

After several their love making sessions

Tai and Sora hugged each other, tried to sleep after their activity. They had smiled on each other face. They shut their eyes, tried to remember the feeling and they thought their sudden change of their relationship status.

Tai thought,' _I really hoped that we could still maintain our relationship. It's really long distance relationship with her. But I needed more time to finish education first and started to have income for starting family with her if she still had me.'_

Sora thought,' _I never knew that losing virginity to our love person or in my case to Tai was a little hurt and more pleasure. I had always dreamt this event to be happened before I had chosen Yamato as my boyfriend. And with Kari's talk and Biyomon's accident, I had more courage to make right decision for my own happiness and also helping me realize my true feeling. My parents were supportive for my relationship as they had always wanted him to be their son or my husband. My talk with dad and mom had made me realized that this was what I truly wanted for long time to seal our promise by losing our first time and our virginity each other. I really hoped to be able to survive long distance relationship with him. I couldn't take him to back to Japan and abandoned his long time dream scholarship for me. I knew that he would success when returning to Japan… or I could move to here by using Tennis scholarship or other scholarship program. I would need my dad to help me, if I wanted that.'_

"Tai…"

"Yeah Sora ?"

"Don't you feel something ?"

"You mean ? if my feeling, I am more than happy now after several months unhappy and sad. I got insomnia after that accident. It really hunt my mind… especially my dream about your rejection and also when datamon kidnapped you…"

Sora surprised and opened her eyes. She looked lovely to him and kissed him and said,"You don't need to do it again. Now, you have me. I am sorry for all the troubles and problems I have made unconsciously to you, Tai. You are my best friend and my childhood friend. I will do all you want to atone what i have done to you before. I know you try to keep yourself happy with my relationship with Yamato, but i know that inside of you starting to die seeing both of us... and I am happy that you don't fall to darkness or evil Tai…"

"What do you mean ?"

Sora sighed and said,"Izzy has told me some disturbing news about our crest…"

"Our crest ?"

Sora nodded and retold him the story about crest. Tai was shock and surprised when hearing that. He was a little glad that he didn't fall to darkness, but remembering after that event, he nearly fell. Tai tried to remember and with bitter voice said,"Y…..yeah.. I nearly fell to darkness… when seeing you and Yamato kissed."

"And ?"

"I tried to control my mind and kept in my mind that I would try to be happy for you. I would like to sacrifice my own happiness for you Sor… You are my everything. It hunted me everyday after that. I became insomnia and restless because of it. But, since I have other focus than you... I tried to get this scholarship. And because of that, I studied more intensive for passing this scholarship and chose this country for running from you…."

Sora was shock and her tears fell down. She really didn't know that Tai had gone rough after her rejection. She needed to make sure that event would not happen again in the future. She hugged Tai tightly and said,"I….I am sorry Tai…. But don't forget… you are the one who had stolen my first kiss. Remember ice cream accident when we were younger ?"

Tai nodded and said,"….Yeah ?"

"You are the one who kissed me not fully on lips but there were more than enough for us to say that was our first kiss." Sora blushed hard remembering that event.

Tai sighed and said,"I… hope so Sora… I am really tired…. Good night Sora."

"Good night Tai." And both of them drifted to their dream land.

 **Sora's Dream land**

"W….where am I ?" Sora asked.

"T…this is ?"

Sora saw something familiar to her. It was the last Christmas event where she had rejected Tai and had not given him cookies too. Her feet felt weak and fell down. Her tears also fell down when she could see Tai's face real sad and hollow, weak outside tent after she had said that and entered the tent. She felt more guilty than before and she knew that Tai was truly love her. She said ,"I ….am sorry Tai… I am sorry…..It's my stubbornness and my stupidity that led this event to be happened."

"Sora…."

Sora looked to her crest and surprised that her crest shone brightly. She admired her own crest when another voice tried to awaken her.

"Sora….Sora…."

"Y….yeah ?"

"Can you hear me ?"

Sora nodded and said,"Who are you ?"

"I am the 'love' crest my bearer."

"Are you the origin of my crest ?"

"Yes."

"I.. want to ask you something…"

"Ah… I know what you want to ask… it's about what the bearer of knowledge had told you after demon digimon's invasion right ?"

Sora nodded and said,"W…as that truly had happened ? or just myth ?"

Sora heard a sigh voice and a sad voice "Yeah. That's truly happened. And at that time… I chose friendship crest because of my thought about love and friendship."

"I…it's the same of me at that Christmas event !" Sora said shocked.

"Yeah… but before and after that was what the different."

"You mean ?"

"At that time… i had strong bond and had been in relationship with courage since both of us were childhood friend. Almost all the other crests knew about my relationship. 15 years later, both of us wanted to get marry, but several months before my union with courage, I didn't know why but I thought about friendship. I really thought a lot after that and got the conclusion that I loved friendship more after thinking that statement and with a new determination, I wanted to break my relationship with courage. But courage didn't want to break. He begged to me to stay with him especially it was near our union ceremony. I didn't know what to do to his request and rejected him immediately. I didn't want to continue with him anymore... And he was totally broken down after that. I saw it that his eyes started showing hollow, sorrow. But i didn't care and thought that this was a chance to go out and I ran out from house after that without turning back to check."

Sora tried to memorize and said,"A...And then ?"

"I ran to friendship after cleaning myself on my own home. I acted like nothing was happened and lied to friendship about my status and I kissed friendship and slept with friendship, nothing in sexual…my mind was happy and didn't care about courage anymore even i felt bad for lying to frienship. But this was very critical point which I really didn't know that my rejection to courage was the only one that would trigger the most horrific event in our live... and that was the change of courage to become the great demon lord. I heard from sovereign that Courage didn't fight like usual when the greatest evil wanted to corrupt courage... And the next day on the morning, we were disturbed by the huge darkness around the world. I and friendship didn't care at first. we thought that it was only temporary phenomenon. But suddenly we, the crests were immediately called by sovereigns. And at that time, all the crests and sovereigns noticed that courage missed. Goldramon and all sovereigns were not happy about it and were angry. All the crests except friendship looked suspiciously and dangerously to me… And Goldramon told me something that made me stunned and I really regretted that i had rejected courage's plea to stay with courage and hadn't want to do union with courage."

"What's it is ?"

"Goldramon had known about my relationship with courage because courage had asked for leading union both of us and my latest rejection to courage and my last action for choosing friendship even i was in relationship with courage. Then Goldramon said angrily that my rejection was the key for the evil to corrupt the strongest crest, courage. Quilongmon also continued angrily that the evil always wanted to corrupt courage and had tried several ways but it failed. Goldramon continued that the evil found a weakness and that's love crest. Quilongmon continued that the evil wanted to prevent the union between courage and love since their union was the most powerful and it would destroy the evil. All sovereigns were angry to me and to friendship that allowed this to be happened. Friendship defend itself and said that friendship didn't know that I was on relationship with courage. Baihumon shouted angrily to friendship that all the other crests had known, That's because you hadn't want to know about the other crests. Azulongmon then shouted too that if friendship could control its ego, friendship could see love's lie and could immediately reject me and that this event would be prevented."

"If… I can ask… what event will happen ?" Sora asked fearfully.

"Courage's corruption to become the great demon lord digimon. Father of all demon lords and a part of it became demon lord of wrath."

"WHHHATTTT ?"

"Yeah… that's true. I really didn't know what to say. My heart was also sad about this reality, it really burdened me. While my mind couldn't think anything, friendship immediately slapped me on my face and shouted to me that friendship broke any relationship with me and hated me for this. I was shocked when hearing that and my tears fell. But nobody was sympathy to me. They eyed me dangerously. I really didn't know what i had done and what had happened. Knowledge then told me that because of me, all of them would be deleted completely. I was shocked when hearing that while all crests were sad about it. I wanted to say that it was only knowledge's imagination. But the sad look from all crests exclude me and friendship made me stopped and was shocked about it. I really didn't think that my decision to reject and abandon courage would make the worst effect to us and to the world. I tried hard in my mind how to deny it but Goldramon said angrily that the corruption of courage would make all of them in very difficult situation. All sovereigns told us that the corruption of courage would led more destruction to digital world and asked us to stop it if possible."

Sora kept silent and was shocked learning the huge accidents which had happened in the past. After several seconds she said softly and said,"And ?"

"We were dispatch immediately to kill courage. I knew that I didn't have enough choice other than that and went along with them. We went to courage home after that. All crests were surprised when seeing and learning that its home was totally covered with darkness and all of us could feel the sorrow, the hate, the anger and more darkness elements. I was truly freaked when looking to that home where courage and me had a lot of memories and the home where we would start our union if i hadn't left him. My tears fell profusely but before we could react, a demon hand immediately grabbed friendship. I and other crests tried our best to free it. But our attacks were totally nullified and didn't have any effect. We were useless against it. And saw with our eyes that it corrupted friendship and destroyed it. I was shocked and still couldn't believe that my choice was the one who led to our destruction, to the world and i didn't know that i had awaken the darkest, the mightiest demon lord…."

Sora was shocked hearing that and said,"And…. What happened to friendship before destroyed ?"

"Friendship tried its best to fight and shouted that it didn't have any intention that would hurt courage and said sorry. But it was useless because the damage had done, and we could feel more hate, more sorrow and more evil to crests and that demon hand totally destroyed and corrupted friendship."

"H…how can be ?" Sora tried to connect the event in her mind.

"Friendship tried its best to struggle but demon hand injected something powerful that knocked friendship and corrupted perfectly because of its high ego."

Sora was surprised and kept silent when learning that event. She tried her best to memorize to write points after waking up and to tell Koushiro and Tai. And said,"After that ?"

"We ran away."

"You ran away ?"

Love nodded and said,"We had lost our most powerful crest and second powerful crest and our attacks were useless, we immediately retreated. But, our ran did not mean that we totally retreated."

"What do you mean ?" Sora asked confusedly.

"The corruption of courage or I say the great demon lord had set trapped to us and one by one we fell to darkness and were destroyed and were corrupted."

"H….how about your corruption if you don't mind ?"

Love was sad immediately. Love told "The courage corruption (I will say Cor courage) assaulted me with full hate because of my rejection. Cor courage also injected something that made me totally lost. After that cor courage raped and assaulted me anytime, anywhere and anyplaces. Because of that injection, i was not able to act anymore other than like doll. Nobody could help me. I knew that it was like my punishments for rejecting courage and my mistake for cheating him. I also knew that all saviors had been destroyed and sovereigns would not enter battle carelessly especially this unknown enemy. Cor courage knew that I could be born in full darkness and evil so cor courage tried to awaken my dark side.. lust. Of course I tried to prevent it while my guilt towards cor courage was higher than before. I tried my best to keep my insanity intact and wanted to prevent my fall but after several rounds and several days non stop of its actions, I was totally lost and was corrupted perfectly with evil and darkness. And from my corruption, Lilithmon was born."

"Lilithmon ?"

"Yeah. That's my alter ego. It's because of my fall to evil and darkness, I became demon lord of lust."

Sora's feet weaken when learning about it. She fell down and her tear fell. "And how can I prevent it ?"

"Sora…. I can appear right now because you had given me more power after your love making session and your lost virginity to the right person. I know that you have mixed something, but because your felling was equal, I will ignore it. My corruption crest is still inside dark ocean. I need to tell you and your friends that our corruption crests are more powerful than your crest. You will need all help you can get. Of course if possible with bearer of courage."

Sora blushed when hearing that and said,"And ?"

"If possible, i want you to move and accompany him in this country. I am afraid that he may fall to evil and darkness..."

"B…but.. How ? I have checked him and he don't fall to evil and darkness."

"Sora… please…"

Sora sighed and said,"Yeah ? can you tell me the reason ?"

"Sora… Tai had suffered evil and darkness more than people could survive after your rejection. My instinct was awaken immediately when feeling that darkness which i wouldn't forget and tried my best to influence you to break your relationship with the bearer of friendship. I had prepared for the worst that my own bearer was the one who would awaken the great demon lords. And because of demon lords' invasion, I was happy when the bearer of light had told you some important things to make you realize your huge mistakes or I am pretty sure that we would be destroyed totally without any chance winning for sure. Now I need you beside him to prevent some triggers event that will awaken its dark power. It still haunted my mind after what I had done to courage in our time. I really didn't want you to repeat my step. I want you to move and go to university with him and keep him happy. I really don't want to see again the destruction of crests because of my stupidity and my bearer's stupidity."

Sora remembered something and said,"Y…you mean that darkness aura which Tai has told me before right ?"

Love nodded and continued,"Yes. That's true. That aura is still around him. You need to keep him company and make him happy for that aura to disappear completely. I hope you don't do the same mistakes I had made last time which led to destruction to ours and the death of all good digimons."

"What do you mean the destruction to my world and… death of all good digimons ?"

"Sora… Tai has a huge power of light and darkness inside him. I remembered now that Goldramon had told me when Tai and me wanted to ask Goldramon to become the one who would unite us. Goldramon said that Courage had huge power inside, and it could give the best or the worst. But i trully didn't think about it, and... because of my rejection, courage turned to the worst and it led to our destruction. It's also same this time. After your rejection, his light power was weaken worse and his darkness increased a lot. Seven demon lords along with dark master may not know about this. But, if they know, they will try to make Tai fall to darkness and evil and when that happen, we will totally lose."

Sora's eyes widened and was surprised. She really didn't know that her rejection was the main problem of the last event. She really didn't think to accompany him but to enjoy with her friends in japan while he studied in England. But this plea from her own crest made her thought about it. Then she replied,"And what happen if I don't do ?"

"I am afraid that demon lords will try using copy of you like what had happened last time. I am very positive that it will make Tai fall to darkness and evil if you didn't accompany him to neutralize or prevent it. If Tai fall to darkness and evil, the history will repeat itself and he will become the great demon lord, the highest, the mightiest and the most powerful demon digimon. Cor courage had corrupted all crests exclude hope and light which had been destroyed. He and his 7 demon corrupted crest had faced and had destroyed and killed all royal knights, and four sovereigns without any problems. Cor courage had also success corrupted two of royal knights. And I really don't want to become like that, it will make your world in great danger. "

Sora drooped her head. She really felt that she was the only main source of this madness. She really didn't know what to say but she cracked softly,"Why do you speak about it now ? Why not before that event tragedy ?"

Love sighed and ,"I had lost all my power, my body and my spirit to darkness and evil after cor courage had corrupted me and it really cut my light source. My existence was in the form of shadow, even I had you as my bearer. I could not speak even you tried to have relationship with bearer of friendship…"

"And ?"

"Like I have said before that your love making, your sacrifice virginity to your true mate and your realization about true love to your mate especially your love mate was the main and the only power which supply me. I can appear inside your dream because of it. I really want you to do what you need and keep Tai's happy, since it will help him overcome his difficulty and his own darkness and also to increase his own light power."

She smiled when remembering her own vow after she broke with Yamato. And wanted to keep that promise. She felt totally different and complete with Tai just with him near her. And when their love making session, she felt a whole Tai came inside her. She sighed and said,"Alright, I will try what I can do. It is really difficult for my family for me to come here how about to study…."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure you can do it. Remember there is tennis scholarship program which you can try to get here."

Sora smiled and nodded and gave her hand to shake love and said,"I will try, I really hope to get it so I can fulfill your request. Love crest."

"I hope so Sora. I really don't want you to repeat the same mistakes I have made before. I am happy that you don't give up to your lust when Yamato wanted to grab you and maybe fuck you."

Sora nodded and said,"I felt not ready with him. Because of that I prevent him from going further."

"Okay. That's all I need to say at the moment. Now wake up."

 **Room (morning)**

Sora awoke from her chamber. She saw that Tai still slept. She rested her head on his chest. She felt really bless when she did like this. She liked to do it for the rest of her life. Suddenly her thought went to her own conversation with her own crest about the horrific tragedy of the origin crests. She was sad about the truth and horror of the ancient one. She thought again that it was totally similar to her and she needed to do her best to prevent it. She had seen dark aura around Tai when she had mentioned that tragedy... and she knew that it was one of the way for demon lords to awaken the mightiest, the most powerful demon lord. She tried to formulate the things ...

She was still busy thinking when Tai's hand tighten her and made her surprised. She looked and saw that Tai smirked to her. He said,"It's true right what we did last night and what you have said ?"

Sora suddenly aware of his uneasiness and said,"Yes Tai. That's true. I will not leave you again Tai like I did it before. You are my first for everything." Sora moved forward and captured his lips to passionate kiss.

After they parted, Tai asked her what she wanted to do other than laying with him on bed. He wanted to go to supermarket for weekly supply. She agreed immediately and before she could get up, Tai pulled her and pinned her down. She was surprised and found what Tai wanted after he whispered seductively to her. She nodded and made love with him before preparing for the day.

After shopping, they went home hand by hand. They entered Tai's apartment and put things they had bought to refrigerator. Tai asked her to go date with him since he would not be able to do it the day after since it was his time for university. Sora said that she would love to. And prepared for their first date as couple.

Sora enjoyed their first date after changing their status from best friend to couple. She never thought to have their first date outside Japan. She was happy to explore a new things and importantly she was happy that Tai was besides her. On the other hand, Tai was happy that his dream girl, and his love came to him. It's the best present he could ask for accepting scholarship. He thought to have some special place to give her a present which he had prepared before.

"Tai… do you want to ride that wheel ?"

Tai looked to the huge wheel and smiled. He thought that it would be a perfect place. Of course if they were alone. She couldn't go anywhere and had to accept or reject his present. He needed to prepare his heart. He knew that she would accept, but in case she changed her mind about them.

Tai nodded and let her to that wheel. Tai bought tickets and as it turned out, they were the only people in their car. Tai was happy when realizing it. He thought to have it higher with the view of Manchester at night was a perfect background for his present.

After several minutes, their car was high enough, near the top of the wheel. Tai saw this as his opportunity and mustered his courage and said,"Sor…"

"Yes Tai ?" Sora looked back to Tai after she was looking outside the car for beautiful night Manchester.

"I have loved you from our childhood, Sora. Even when you had to hurt me because of your rejection, I refused to admit it to myself that I couldn't move on from you. I love you with all that I am and can be. When you had rejected me… it left a huge gaping hole in my heart and it took me long to ignore it. It was your absence and your happiness for me. I felt complete, could do something powerful when you were with me. My hole was filled again when you appeared inside my apartment in here. I can't live without you in my live Sor…"

"Tai ?" Sora began while her heart soared in happiness.

Tai dropped to his knee just when their car reached the highest position of its journey. "Sora Takenouchi. I love you more than my life itself. Will you marry me ?" and with that he held a golden diamond ring.

Sora was in tears by now. Her mind completely shut down while her heart was screamed ' _He asked me. I couldn't reject it or he would totally thought that my confession before was a lie._ ' over and over. She knew that she had no choice.

Tear streamed down her face as all she could do for several seconds was cry. Finally her voice returned. "Yes Tai." She said through her tear."I will marry you Tai. I am happy that you still want to marry and be with me after what I had done to you." With that, Tai slipped the ring on her finger and she became his intended. He rose to his feet, pulled his future wife into his arms and kissed her as if tomorrow would never come as she did to him.

"Tai ?" Sora asked after their special kiss ended.

"Yes ?"

"When do you want to get married ? are we too young for that ? are we too fast changing our status ?"

"Hm… No Sora…I know that I have jumped the gun, but I have dream that you become my wife from my teen time." Tai blushed hard along with Sora's.

"I have acknowledge you as a girl from my childhood. But, I didn't know this feeling and too afraid to damage our friendship relationship. I always treasure your happiness even it will sacrifice my own. So I try my best to be happy to you. At That Christmas tragedy, I want you as my girlfriend. But I knew that I was too late when you had rejected me before I could say what I wanted." Tai continued still blushed and sad. Sora also blushed when hearing that she was a little sad about it that Tai still didn't forget that tragedy. Suddenly She saw something strange happened around him when he mentioned Christmas tragedy. She knew now what her crest's warning and she made a new determination that she needed to be here with him to keep him for not falling to evil and darkness.

"I worked hard and less sleep because of it to buy that special custom ring. I don't know why I bring it with me. But I am glad now that I can use it to give it to my dream girl and of course I will use this chance to have you as my future wife." Tai smiled and blushed.

Sora smiled and blushed to him and nodded and kissed him. "Please delete that Christmas tragedy from your head Tai and not to talk again. Please ? I will never leave you."

Tai nodded and said,"I will try Sor. As long as you are here with my side, I will forget it. It really haunts me and make me insomnia. I know that we will have long distance relationship, but with this I will try hard to get best grade I can achieve and finish university as quick as possible. I really hope you can join me in here to achieve our future together."

Sora nodded. She started to see that dark aura around him starting to dissapear. She moved to have seat besides him to enjoy the rest of their car journey. After several minutes, they reached the bottom and needed to step out and walked hand by hand to return to his apartment.

 **Chapter end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... my mind was still on the set for digimon, so i will update this story first. For my Harry potter fans, please wait longer. THX**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Manchester, England**

Sora awoke from her slumber. She looked lovely to Tai and promised to herself to keep him happy. She put her head on his chest. She really loved this feeling. She thought all events which had happened yesterday and smiled when looking to her finger which now located a gold diamond ring. She remembered that she had only around two weeks before she needed to come back to Japan. She was sad about it. She really wanted to accompany him in here especially after she had witnessed black aura around Tai when she mentioned the Christmas tragedy last night. She was sad that Tai couldn't forget that event but she could not do anything other than supporting him and encouraging him that she wouldn't leave him. She really deeply regretted that event, now she needed to redeem herself to make sure that Tai didn't fall to darkness.

She was surprised when her crest had told her the ancient causes were because of love's rejection and love's thought about friendship and love and broke her relationship with courage. She sighed softly when remembering that event. She knew that she had also that thought a lot but story from Koushiro and disapproval from her parents made her thought again about her statement, especially after her own crest had appeared and had told her the real story.

She was surprised when feeling that Tai tightened his hugged. She looked to his face and he grinned to her. She wanted to angry to him but she sighed and said,"Why you need to tighten your grip like that Tai ?"

"I want to make sure about this feeling. I am feeling really good and happy that you didn't reject me again last night."

Sora smiled and moved forward to capture his lips and said,"Of course Tai. I don't want to repeat my mistake. I know that you will take something bad if I reject you again."

Tai grinned. Suddenly he sighed and said,"A…actually I don't feel good at the moment, I am happy that you beside me.. but why I still feel uneasy and a little bit lone ?"

"What it is Tai ? You can tell me. I have already engaged to you after you have proposed to me."

Then Tai told her all his stories which made him nervous, lone, uneasy and felt something bad. The more Tai told her the stories, the more Sora felt worse. She knew all his stories started from her rejection. She believed that all these stories would not happen if she hadn't rejected him at that event.

She knew now that she really needed to atone her own mistakes and to redo all his bad effects because of her rejection and also she had promised to her crest to help Tai to overcome these feeling. She knew that her parents supported her relationship with Tai, but she had doubt herself at that tragedy event why she had chosen Yamato. She had broken her own very important promise when they were children time . She remembered again that event when sleeping on plane that Tai had promised to give her 'real' promise ring, but before this event, she had abandoned it and hadn't wanted to know what he had done before that tragedy event. Her tears fell down, remembering the hurt feeling, his rough life and the huge damage she had caused to him. She felt really guilty and sorry for him. She wanted to use all time she had to redo some of those. She knew that she needed to go back to Japan to tell her parents about Tai and maybe search the possibility to go back here again. She really didn't want to burden her parents, but she needed to work hard to get scholarship which she needed to be able to come here.

"Let's don't talk about it. I want to enjoy my time in here with you Tai."

"Yeah. I know.. sorry to bring it up. I know that you need to go back to Japan. Say hello to Koushiro please ?"

Sora nodded and said,"No problem. You are going to be my husband and I need to know what burdens you. Only Koushiro ?"

Tai nodded and said,"Koushiro is the only friend that wants to accompany me anytime I need before coming here…"

Sora immediately kissed him. After last night accident, She had known for not bringing Tai's bad memories came back. She didn't want him to feel that again. Tai was surprised about Sora's action but he enjoyed her attention. Tai then pulled and switched his position, so Sora was on the bed while Tai was on her top. Sora knew what he would do next and said,"Let's do it. I know that you want to do it." Tai nodded and said,"I am happy that you understand so much and want to fulfill my action. Do you want to go anywhere today ? tomorrow I need to go to university and I will not have enough time like this."

"Don't worry about me Tai. I have not any other intention other than accompany you. I will act like a housewife while you are at university if you want. What major you will take ?"

"A…are you sure you want to do it ? I wll be happy if you do it. I will take medical major. I see on the book that it's like the same lessons which I liked when we are in middle school."

"No problem Tai, but I need us to shop for more vegetables and meats for our daily foods… Wow.. we will have two doctor in our group."

"Yeah. Please don't tell anybody about it. I really want to make them surprised later."

Sora nodded and said,"Okay Tai. Come on. I want to enjoy the rest of the day outside apartment."

Tai nodded and made love to her. He was happy about it. He knew that he had to harden his heart so he could let her went back to Japan. But at least he would enjoy temporary his wife-to-be's cooking and would not enter lonely apartment when he returned from university for at least two weeks (he predicted). He looked forward to that day when he could make her his wife legally. He knew that his decision may make his parents and her parents disagreed with him, so he had asked Sora to hide her engagement ring, since he wanted to concentrate to finish university. Sora agreed about it and promised about it. She really needed to support him and helped him to overcome his lone, uneasy feeling to make sure that she didn't make any events which would trigger what her crest had warned. She needed to do all works to redo all damages she had done to him and she wanted to make sure at least partial or several parts could be restored before she needed to return to Japan.

 **Japan**

 **Kido's household**

" Hi Kari it's unusual for you to come here."

"Sorry for disturbing you doctor Kido, Joe."

"Don't say like that. Joe has told us that you want some consultation for Kari right ?"

Mr Yagami nodded and gave doctor Kido the report about Hikari. Doctor Kido looked to the report and nodded to himself and said,"Yeah. Hikari needs some meditation, if you want and of course balance nutrition."

"What do you mean, father, brother ?" Joe asked.

Joe's father looked to him and said,"There's something wrong with Hikari's mental. There is very little treatment for her. I think that meditation instead of body balance and yoga will help her. For nutrition, there's a report that she was lack of some mineral for her growth and hormonal."

"Y..you mean that I have something disruption mental and unbalance nutrition ?"

"Yes Hikari. I know you are still young. But may be if you want… you can try to learn Shinto or Buddhism meditation to calm your soul."

Hikari nodded. She knew that she had very sad that November. She didn't know why but she thought to ask Takeru to accompany her… she believed that if he loved her, he would help her to strengthen her for her recovery. Joe nodded and said,"Yeah. It's good for maintain health and soul. Maybe all of you can try it. So Hikari doesn't feel single-handed to this problem."

Yuuko agreed and looked to Susumu who shook his head. He said," I can't promise. But I will try."

Doctor Kido smiled to family interaction, they needed to check again and made sure that meditation and Yoga was the best. Susumu then said,"Thanks for your recommendation doctor. I will make sure that it is suitable and I need to search a competent teacher for Hikari."

"Don't mention it. It's a doctor Job. If I can give suggestion, choose somebody who can see the spirit."

"The Spirit ?"

"Yes. If I am not mistaken, your daughter can host any spirits, because of that chose the competent one."

"Thanks for suggestion. Thank you doctor."

"You are welcome." And Yagami's family went back home.

 **On the way home**

"Hikari why you never tell us that several years ago spirit entered your body ?" Susumu started.

"What do you mean Susumu ?" Yuuko replied. "Hikari is normal. She is not some media for that spirit."

"Mom…." Susumu and Yuuko stopped their chat and looked to her.

"I am sorry dad. I thought that it happened when I am still kid. It's light digital spirit who entered my body."

Susumu sighed and said,"Yeah… I know that you need to defend this world and that world….I will give you permission to fight again like last time if you go thru this meditation with competent teacher. Got it ?"

Yuuko sighed and said,"Why Hikari ?"

"Sorry mom. But at that time big brother don't think will pose any problems to me and I don't see any problem. The last advanture with Daisuke, Yolei, Cody and TK were the one that it reacted."

Susumu hugged Yuuko and calm her down. He parted away several seconds later and pulled Kari to his hug and said,"Don't do again okay ? Don't be afraid to talk to us about your problems. After all you are our daughter." He whispered,"If you are afraid to your mom, you can talk to me."

Kari smiled and nodded. Her tears fell down profusely. Yuuko wanted to hug Hikari but Susumu shook his head and suddenly he felt that Kari fell sleep. Susumu smiled to her and let her down. He looked to Yuuko and said,"Don't say anything. Please support her. It's not her mistake for not telling us."

Yuuko nodded and said,"Yeah… sorry for being dramatic. I love you darling."

Susumu smiled and moved his face forward to capture his wife's lips. Yuuko also did the same and they parted several seconds later. Susumu then asked Yuuko to bring Hikari to his back so they could bring her back home.

 **Ishida household**

Yamato was distracted by his fault and his guilty towards Tai and Sora. He cursed himself for not rejecting Sora at that Christmas event. He even wondered why he didn't do that even he had known that Tai had loved her for long time. He knew that Tai wanted to express his feeling to her, but why he had accepted her confession ?

His thought started to haunt him. He needed to clear some mind for starting arranging a music. It's when Takeru entered the room and he smiled when seeing TK.

"What are you doing big bro ?"

"Nothing… just to clear my mind."

"I know that you feel guilty about this accident…."

Yamato thought to lie to him but he thought again that it was better for him to honest to his own brother. "Yes Takeru. It's my fault it happen this way…."

"Why don't try to do something for them ?"

"Like what ?"

"Like…." Takeru thought hard but… Yamato replied,"I can't Takeru…"

"Why ?"

"Has your crest appear in front of you ?"

"No. Why ?"

"My crest appeared this morning. It told me a dark and frighten real story about ancient crests tragedy."

"You mean ?

"Yeah… what's Koushiro has said it is totally true."

"That crest of friendship was the cause of destruction ?"

Yamato nodded and said,"Yes, partially. I am really afraid after that story. It really haunts me."

"Can you tell me ?"

Yamato then told Takeru about what crest friendship had said to him. Takeru shocked when learning that because of rejection love crest to courage plea and broken relationship between love and courage and then love cheated with friendship despite still in relation with courage, near courage and love's union and started relationship between love and friendship immediately after their breakup. All of it had made friendship felt like a bad one. All last friendship's action had caused a huge damages toward digital world. Takeru couldn't believe that Courage fell to darkness and was corrupted by demon and evil power to become cor courage.

"And ?"

"Friendship crest was destroyed immediately after it had arrived to courage's home. It shouted that friendship didn't have any intentions to hurt courage, but huge damages had already done and cor courage hadn't wanted to hear what friendship had said and destroyed friendship. Now Friendship wants me to prevent this event depsite I know that it is too late. I have done that part as well. I wake with cold sweet and pray and really hope that he doesn't fall like what friendship has said."

Takeru nodded. "And ?"

"Friendship wants me to have a girlfriend out from crest holder. Friendship really wants me to start a fresh one, but without any forgiveness from Tai and Sora… I have difficulty to move on. After all, I am the only one that had caused their trouble relationship and their broken bond."

"Let's do what we can big bro. I believe that Tai and Sora will forgive you. Now, I think that you start to have a relationship with a new girl and it will help you to do better at your life.."

Yamato thought for a while about Takeru's speech. He sighed and nodded ,"Okay bro. I will try. By the way what are you doing here ?"

"I will accompany you. Mom has asked me to accompany you or to bring you to our home. Our father had phoned this morning that he needed to go several days out of town and wanted that somebody can watch and take care of you. He is afraid that you will try something dangerous."

Yamato sighed and said,"Okay. Let's go to mom's home. I really need somebody now. I will not be able to sleep after that dream."

Takeru sighed and said,"Okay. Big bro. I really hope you can overcome this and I think starting relationship with a new girl will help Tai and sora to forgive you. Especially that you didn't do anything sexual with her other than kissing."

"Of course bro. I know that at that time we were still underage and her parents especially her mom disliked me. I didn't know why at that time I didn't take hints that her parents disapprove me and still had relationship with her…. If at that time I broke with her, and led her to believe that Tai was the only one, it would not come like this. After all I spent all my times on my band… Are you sure it's the best ?"

"Yeah. Don't think to much. I really didn't know what your thought at that time. I also encouraged you right for breaking with her and you were stubborn. Now I think it's the best that you don't angry with them especially Sora. I know that you were angry when Sora wanted to break relationship with you."

Yamato sighed and said,"Yeah… that's true Takeru. I was sorry that I didn't do like you had suggested. And please don't talk about it. I have felt really terrible when you mention it especially that I had done it to my best male friend…"

Takeru hugged him and said,"Sorry bro. Let's go. Mom will panic if I don't tell her that we will go home." And they went to takaishi's home.

 **Dark ocean**

All demon lords worked really hard. They wanted to find the corrupt version of crests. They knew that the cor crests scattered around the dark ocean when they had been sealed long time ago. Dagomon and Daemon knew a little about it. They thought to awaken the leader of all demon lord who buried in dark ocean. But, piedmon and lucemon told them that it was impossible unless they had found all cor crests to awaken the ultimate demon. The statement for awaking the ultimate demon made all of them were confident about it.

 **Gennai's home**

Gennai looked again to his entire database. He found out that he didn't have any information regarding this demon lord. He knew now that this database was built after that ancient accident. Several digimons who knew about the entire accident had long died and he couldn't awaken them. Many of them were deleted completely and he couldn't retrieve data to analyze from them. He sighed and thought about the possible way to fulfill Koushiro's request. He thought that it was the other way. He knew that Patamon and Gatomon mega were powerful holy digimon and they would be effective to face demon lords and their army. He thought to contact another digidestineds around the world but after demon lords made a move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello... another updates. Thx for waiting. NO FLAME.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Manchester, England (two weeks later, after Sora's departure)**

Tai smiled when remembering his time with Sora. He was still sad that Sora needed to go back to Japan, but he thought his own best two weeks from her and put him on fire to do his own best at university and jobs. Tai muttered to himself when looking back to sky,"See you later, my love. I will try my best to finish this major and get job and marry you."

Tai entered his own apartment room. He still could feel Sora's perfume besides him. He felt a little bit lonely but he thought that he had prepared about it and he didn't want this feeling burden him. So he took a rest and thought what had happened these last two weeks.

At first he was surprised with Sora's act to him, but he didn't want to think anything other than she was showing her love to him during her limit time staying besides him. He remembered that she wanted him to remove that tragedy event from his head. So he had tried so hard these past two weeks because of her and now he barely remembered and had gotten something special from her as a present. He didn't know why she was eager to make him forgot that moment, but he thought again that he didn't need to remember again since he had gotten his love life back and both of them had lost their own precious one to each other. He was happier that Sora had saved her own precious for him even she had dated Yamato several months. The thought of Yamato led him sighed and thought, _'I hope you were okay Yamato. I didn't hate you for this. It's Sora's own choice at that time. When those demon digimons attacked again, you were the one who could lead against them. I really didn't trust Daisuke's leadership and it's better for you to lead them. I would be impossible to lead, since I needed to do my best since this was my future…. My dream future and the scholarship except that it happened when I was in Japan for holiday. I had said to Sora that I wanted saving as much money as possible for starting family with her.. and I will look for job when it's holiday session and from my scholarship, it was possible for me to look a job._ '

Tai thought several seconds and sighed. He would tell Hikari to tell Yamato that he forgave him for whatever he had done to him. He thought that he still his friend, and didn't want to burden him for that last tragedy event. He knew from Sora's story that she had broken their relationship before revelations of horrific ancient crests tragedy. He didn't know why but he felt that he needed to tell him. He wanted Yamato to forgive himself and move on with other girlfriend. Somehow he knew that maybe he couldn't move on without his forgiveness.

Tai was eager to finish the university as soon as possible, especially he knew that medical major would take longer than any other major. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything if digimons attacked here. He thought that he didn't meet another digidestined in England and he thought that it was safe place for him. His mind was peace after their meeting ( I mean with Sora) and he could think more clearly and acted more responsible. He wanted to make his parents, his sister along with Sora were proud about him. He smiled and tried his best to fulfill it.

 **Odaiba, Japan**

Sora arrived at the airport and her mother picked her up. Sora was eager to talk to her mom at home and her mother was surprised with Sora's act. She had told her mom to not tell anybody about her homecoming.

 **Takenouichi's home**

Sora and her mom had talked about anything include her love life with her mom. She knew that her mom was supportive towards her relationship with Tai. And she decided to speak something important about the history of her crest. Her mom was surprised and tried her best to understand.

Suddenly, their phone rang and her mom picked up and said,"Hello… it's Takenouichi's home"

"Hello… Toshiko ?"

"Yes….Haruhiko ?"

"Yes… may I talk with Sora ?"

"How do you know ?"

"Do you forget that Sora had shared her ticket with me and wanted to have talk with both of us. I will come home this weekend if she still wants to have that talk."

Toshiko was surprised with Haruhiko's act and nodded. She called Sora and gave her the phone.

Toshiko stood near her and she could hear her very happy daughter to have her father to come home. After several seconds, Sora put the telephone and hugged her mom and said,"Dad will come tomorrow"

"Wow… you have really made him to come home…"

Sora nodded and said,"I really need dad to have some talk along with you mom… I want to talk some sensitive parts, but I don't like to repeat again… so can you hold it until tomorrow ? Dad said he will come and stay for 3 days."

Toshiko nodded and said,"Of course Sora.. I have no problem with that. Now .. unpack your luggage and take rest for the day. I have talked to your headmaster to give you full two weeks absent for you, and he agreed, so you have the rest of weeks to rest and do your homework."

Sora was surprised and said,"WOW…. Thank you a lot mom. I really want to rest…but… I think that I want Koushiro along with Kari and Takeru to come here now… are you okay with that ?"

Toshiko nodded and said,"Of course Sora… but please do it on this living room, not in your room. I really want to know a little for what had happened."

Sora nodded and said,"Thank you mom." And went to message Koushiro along with Kari and Takeru. Then she went to her room, she saw her own picture of Tai and her and smiled weakly. She took the picture and touch their's faces and muttered,"Tai… I am sorry for what I had done to you unconsciously especially at that Christmas event and these past months. I knew that I felt something empty but I didn't care and was stubborn about it. Because of these demon digimon invasion and Kari and Koushiro's talk, I realized that I truly love you. I am sorry that because of me, you need to go away to not feel those feelings which you felt lonely, sad, sorrow. I really love you Tai...Now… I will try my best to come to you. It's my turn to be able to be with you and have you at my side." Then she put back. She took out another photo from her 'date' in England after changing their status besides it and rested.

(Several hours later) (I really don't know how long flight from England arrived in Japan and I am too tired and lazy to search for this, so in this story, I set in the morning and to be exact… it's Wednesday morning so still school time)

Koushiro along with Takeru and Hikari came to Sora's home. They didn't know why Sora wanted them to come here and prepared themselves. Koushiro pressed the bell and several seconds later, they could hear Sora's mom's voices and opened the door and let them to living room.

Sora was sitting tiredly when they came to living room. She saw them and smiled. They smiled too and Koushiro said,"What it's Sora ?"

Sora said,"Take a seat, this will take a while."

Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari sat on sofa besides Sora and her mom came bringing some snacks and drinks and went to the room near living room to arrange flower. Sora sighed and said,"You know that I went to Tai this last two weeks…"

"Y…you really go to meet my brother ?" Hikari said. While Koushiro nodded to himself and congratulated himself for being able to predict it. On the other hand, Takeru smiled and thought, _'Yeah… it's the best… I also wanted some good things for what Tai had done to help me when i had trouble_. _If my relationship with Kari went well, he would become my brother in law._ '

Sora nodded. "Of course Hikari… I really need to atone what I had done unconsciously to Tai and …."

"And what Sora ?" Takeru replied.

"I saw Tai manifested some dark aura around him, like you have told me Koushiro in your mail."

Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari looked each other… they were surprised and Koushiro said,"Y…you mean ?"

"When I/he mentioned that Christmas event, Tai's aura around him became dark, and cold. I could also feel some sorrow, hollow, sadness…. And I needed to bring him his other good and happy memories to neutralize it."

"That ancient tradegy…." Koushiro muttered.

"Do you know the truth / the cause of that tragedy Koushiro ?" Sora asked. Koushiro nodded and said,"Yes, my crest has appeared and has told me the full story about it."

Hikari said,"What tragedy ?"

Takeru said,"Those ancient crests tragedy Kari…."

Hikari thought for a while and nodded and said,"Okay…I don't understand or i don't remember... my memory seems easily forger about unimportant things, since my crest has not appeared on me but please continue." She still confused about it but she wanted to know what had happened to her brother.

"Koushiro… Tai also said he thanked you for accompanying him when he felt alone."

Koushiro nodded and said,"It's always my pleasure Sora.. Don't worry about it. Tai is also my first friend. Now… what's important Sora ? Why you need us to come here today ? "

"Koushiro…. Do you know the trigger events for courage darkness to active ?" Sora asked.

Koshiro said,"What do you mean ?"

"Yeah Sora… what do you mean…. I really confuse about ancient crests tragedy." Hikari replied honestly.

Sora sighed and retold all what her crest had told her in her own dream. Koushiro was surprised but he had known it from his own crest. But hearing from another crests especially the one who made it was different. Takeru and Hikari were terrified when hearing the story. They felt really horrible and they knew now that the chance for that tragedy to be happened before that demon digimon's invasion were quite high.

Koushiro had suspected before after learning that story, but his suspicious was confirmed with love crest's story. He wanted to ask his knowledge part, but it didn't give him an answer and said him that it didn't know fully about it. He had promised to himself and the others to help preventing that event. Takeru in the other hand felt really bad. He didn't know that Sora's rejection had the worst effect to Tai and there were many side effects to the rest of them. He sighed and promised to make sure that this accident didn't happen again in the future and also helped to protect Sora. Hikari felt bad. She didn't know that she didn't play her role as sister well. She thought that she had left her brother alone at that time. She felt her own tears fell and sobbed.

Sora was surprised with Hikari's reaction. She hugged Hikari and told her to loose a bit her posture and said,"Don't worry about it Kari. Tai's okay. I have confirmed it and It's really important."

Hikari nodded and said,"Y…yes…I accompany him, but after his condition's worse. Before that I didn't really accompany him and I really had done something terrible to him when he always accompanied me whenever I was sick when I am still kid… "

"Don't worry Kari… Sora is right." Koushiro replied.

"What do you mean ?" Hikari said while wiping her tears with tissue and looking to Koushiro.

"Tai didn't want anybody know his own feeling and would try his own best to solve his own problem." Koshiro replied.

Takeru looked down. He knew now that he had done it to him. He knew that he needed to talk to her earlier after that event but he didn't do it. And with Koshiro's replied and Sora's replied made him felt a little better. He looked to Koushiro and said," Koushiro…. Do you need help for searching this important information ?"

Koushiro looked back and saw a determination from Takeru and smiled and nodded and said,"Always Takeru. It's pleasure."

"By the way, please don't tell anybody that I am at Japan until sunday okay ? " Sora said.

"Why ?" Three of them replied.

"I want to do some private chat with my parents about something important. And my father will come home tomorrow for some serious chat, so I don't want anybody to interrupt my discussion and I want to go with them to some places. My father rarely comes home, and I want to have some important chat with him. Of course you can contact me when there are digimons attack with digivices.." Sora replied.

Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari nodded and said,"Okay. Sure."

Koushiro told them a little bit what his crest had told him. He could see that Takeru and Hikari were terrified that their own crests were destroyed completely. And they could see now that their own crest didn't appear in front of them because of it. Sora also said that she wanted to accompany Tai or on the other hand had to move to England for university with scholarship. Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari were surprised and asked for the reason.

Sora told them that her own crest felt that the darkness didn't leave Tai completely after she had come to him. It had really made her own crest was afraid that if demon lords had known about it and they would try to awaken cor courage with a trigger event and her crest was afraid that the demon lords would awaken cor courage with the same strategy that had been done successfully in the past and that's including love bearer or her. She also told them that Tai had the biggest power but now his power became unbalance between light and dark power after her rejection at Christmas event and it became too unbalance. They were surprised, especially Hikari that she was a little bit upset for not knowing it after all living with him entire time. Sora told them that Tai wanted them to look for reinforcement and to train their digimons. She also said that Tai also wanted Koushiro to search other possible evolution for their digimons. She told that Tai felt that their digimon could evolve again or evolve to another forms. Koushiro nodded and said that his own crest also had said like that but he was surprised with cor courage power. Sora nodded and said that her own crest was also terrified its power. She told them that her own crest had showed her how easy cor courage had destroyed another crests. She was terrified when seeing it last time. Takeru, Koushiro and Hikari nodded. They knew the dangerous situation around them. It's really the best to prevent that event. Then Sora told them that was the only reason she needed to go to him so she could prevent this event.

Takeru and Hikari nodded and were quite. They knew that they needed to protect their own world with their power, but with lose of courage and love… they didn't know how to defend the world. They knew that they had digi armor or imperialdramon, but with that huge power… it's really impossible for them to defeat it now. They sighed and gave them sad face.

Sora and Koushiro looked to them and then Sora said."Don't worry about it. I really hope you use your time to study, research and train. I really want to help.. but I need to get a very good score for scholarship so I can go accompany Tai. It's really the best that I accompany Tai. When appearing last time, My own crest also wanted the same, since that ancient tragedy would not happen if love didn't reject it. It really burdened her until today. My own crest also feared that if I didn't accompany Tai, the tragedy has a chance to be happened again, even I have apologized to him and have become his girlfriend. I also can see that my crest is afraid that her huge and critical mistake will repeat again in the future even i have done that part and that weakness will also the key to awaken cor courage."

Koushiro nodded and said,"I have started researched some data. But, I can ask for Ken and you Takeru for another help and fasten our researches. May be when we are on holiday or weekend ? we need to go to digital world for researching. The faster we can research, the faster we can get some solution to our problems. After all, we didn't know when those demon digimon would attack again."

Takeru nodded and replied,"Yeah… I agree with you Koushiro."

Hikari sighed and whispered,"S…..so It has some connection to my health…."

Takeru heard about it and asked. Hikari didn't know that she had muttered her own secret, but with puppy eyes from Takeru, Hikari told them her own health problems. Takeru was a bit surprised about it. He knew that Hikari had some serious illness when she was little kid. He didn't know that because of their last adventure, she had gotten some serious one. He couldn't say anything for a while and eyed Koushiro and sora for advices.

Sora looked to Hikari and said,"Kari… I know that you had accompanied Tai. Especially after my last rejection at that Christmas, but I really want you to become healthy. It's really the point. Tai really care about you. He will do anything for helping you besides me. And…." Sora whispered to her ear ,"Tai has proposed to me… I really want my sister-in-law in good health, you know."

Hikari eyes widened with surprise, she looked to Sora and nodded. She whispered to her ears,"Don't worry, I will try my best to be fit again. I am really surprise that Tai have proposed to you. You have better to explain to me later after the boys go home."

Sora smiled, nodded to her. Koushiro and Takeru looked suspiciously to Kari and Sora, but they thought that it was the best that they ignored it for now. They needed their attention to other important things. Koushiro then said,"I think Kari… you need to do treatment and maybe do some aerobic sports or meditate. You can ask Takeru and please inform me or Takeru to accompany you. I also want to try it. Right Takeru ?"

Takeru was surprised with Koushiro's statement. But before he could reply, he could see a puppy eyes from Hikari and he sighed and said,"Yeah… we can. I hope you trust me Hikari and tell me your problems. We can solve it with Koushiro and me."

Hikari nodded. Suddenly, Koushiro's computer started to beep and found that was a mail from Gennai. Koushiro eyes widened and said,"Sorry Sora… I think I need to go. It's from Gennai."

"What do you mean Koushiro ?" Sora asked confusedly.

"There's no problem Sora… but I need to use my desktop computer for helping me to know what Gennai wants and helps me searching it. I have installed his program in my desktop. I don't think that I am comfortable to search something important in my laptop since i have put another data inside my laptop. This laptop has become slower than before. I need to move my important data before I am able to use it like before."

Sora nodded and said," I also like that. Please tell me later okay Koushiro ?"

Koushiro nodded and went home. Sora looked to Kari and Takeru and said,"Okay. I have told what I want you to know. So… what will you do ?"

"If that's okay with you Sora.. I want to talk to you about my brother." Kari asked politely and smiled.

Sora nodded and said,"How about you Takeru ?"

"I need to go home. It's really tired day. i need to think some think alone."

Sora nodded and along with Kari bid goodbye to him.

After they were alone, Sora pulled Kari to her bedroom. Kari gave confuse look and Sora said to her that She wanted to say something important and didn't want anybody to hear beside her. Kari nodded and bombarded Sora about Tai.

Sora smiled to her and told all stories about him including thanking her about their 'talk' before. Kari was surprised and a bit sad. She never knew that she had never reached him even she had accompanied him. She knew that Tai's and Sora's bond were strong enough, just she didn't expect it. She felt that she knew the source. She said to Sora that now she could predict the real cause of her problems. Sora said to her that she also knew now. She also said to her that she wanted her to become healthy and also said to her that Tai had told his plan to stay at England all time, even holiday. He wanted to save money. Kari nodded and said to her that she understood about it. Then Kari told to her that based on her and Koushiro's story, she could predict that Tai's fall and failure to get her as her girlfriend at Christmas event let his light power decreased so much and she thought that his light power took some of her own power to make sure that his light power had still enough power to keep him from falling to darkness, but she knew that he was losing it. Sora nodded. Her tears fell down. She knew that she had made huge troubles to Tai and Kari because of her rejection. She said sadly to her that she didn't know what he had wanted to do at that event, but she was curious to herself why she couldn't tell him that she had loved him for long time. This event made her thought a lot about it. Especially after that demon digimon's attack.

Kari nodded and hugged her and said,"I am happy that you will become my in-law Sora. I have dreamed that you will become my in-law after you and Tai always play together. I really like the chemistry and aura besides both of you. After that event, Tai's mood became moody and i got a lot of cold treatment from him, not the cheerful and playful one. Now I am more happy when knowing that Tai had proposed to you even that you had hurt him so much. I doubt Takeru or other person will do like Tai's did."

Sora nodded and said,"Yeah… I am really surprised when he suddenly proposed it. Actually I really want to postpone until we finish university and get job and stable financially but the terror of cor courage haunted my mind, my feeling and my heart. It also my guilty from my last rejection also have influenced my decision. I can immediately see his haunted eyes if I reject him again and I think that he will accuse me that I play with his feeling and he will leave me and have him more fragile than before. I am really sure that if demon digimon especially my own corruption crest appears at that time, Tai will immediately leave and that ancient tragedy will be repeated again and it's because of me. And i will become powerless, and i will get a terrible punishment from him like rapes, bondages, etc. Because of that, i can't reject his proposal again or trying to postpone to answer it, or I am sure that Tai will fall to darkness and i will not be able to help him again and he didn't trust me anymore. If that demon digimons knew about it, they would be easy to awaken the father of demon lords and at that time, the ancient accident will repeat without any solutions."

Kari said,"Yeah… I think so…"

Sora said,"Kari… I want to really thank you to open my mind about my relationship to your brother. When i saw him at London for the first time, I could see by my own eyes, hear by my own ear that Tai's inside was truly death. And I was surprised to meet him that his act was still like usual, but I could see inside his eyes sadness, hollow, and felt betray…."

Kari said,"Yeah… he felt really devastated after that accident. I don't think that Takeru will be able to survive like Tai had done, especially after he had worked tirelessly to buy you a present."

Sora nodded and said,"I am really glad that it is over. But not completely over…"

"You mean ?"

"You have heard my story before right ? that I need to accompany him…"

"Oh that one…. "

"Yeah…. I am sure that if corruption crests had known about it, corruption crests may tell demon lords to awaken their father, and demon lord of lust will know what she needs to do to make sure he falls."

"Yeah…. I can see that. And Sora… I want to go back now or my mom will freak me."

"Okay Kari… but please don't tell anybody about my engagement okay ?"

"Why ?"

"Tai and I had agreement after i had accepted his proposal that we will tell when time is right and we want to get marry as soon as we had enough money to start life by ourselves. Or maybe after finishing university and getting job."

"Oh…. Okay. I understand. Good luck Sora."

Sora nodded and hugged Kari and said,"Thank you Kari… I hope you are healthy again so when I and Tai have children, we want you to be able to play with them."

Hikari nodded and said,"Of course Sora. I will try my best to recover and I hope so. So now, bye Sora… see you next time."

 _ **Sora POV**_

I bid Kari and prepared everything what I would need to tell my parents. After finishing, I could rest on my bed. I smiled to myself.

 _'I really hoped that what i had done to him wasn't too late. I had given my precious and my virginity to him. And i could see that it was not enough. I felt that he wanted more permanent one and wanted me to live besides him even he had known that was a little bit impossible_.'

I sighed and continued my thought, _' I had really regretted that event and had wondered myself why i had confessed my own feeling to Yamato at that time….i knew that it was my own mind that always said friendship and love but my heart had loved Tai wholehearthly... Why i couldn't confess to Tai ? i had really wondered and had thought a lot during my free time in London. But after all events that had happened after my rejection at that Christmas event and my own crest had appeared, i had known that i really had made a huge and very critical mistake._ '

I looked to my photo collections with him (before i had rejected him at that christmas event) ' _I was afraid that Tai would fall to darkness after i had learned from Koushiro about ancient tale of their crests, which digital world had faced the biggest and the most serious problem and had made demon lords because of my ancestor's critical mistakes.'_

I took another photo from my first meeting with him inside his apartment building, _'It still haunted me and i still could see with my own eyes that Tai's eyes had turned to a bit dark and i could see that it had contained a lot of hollow, sorrow, sadness, cold and a bit lifeless when i had seen him two weeks ago for the first time, and immediately had known that it was really my mistake. i had never seen his eyes like that before.'_ I sighed and looked to sky thru my windows and said,"Tai…. My Tai… I will try my best to come to you. I will do anything and everything you want me to do... It's really my mistake that i have made you become like this. I know that if you are still here, we will have chance to win. But…. The damage has already done…. By me… to you…. And I will help you to redo all effects because of my rejection… Tai… I am …sorry." And my tears fell silently.

' _I missed you a lot Tai... after two weeks had lived and had done what every housewife would do when not working beside households. I really wanted to be able to live with Tai beside i wanted to atone what i had done and had hurt you, and the important one was i loved him totally and had imagined that i would live with him for the rest of my life and i could see that my family was happy about it.'_ I closed my eyes and took a long breath and opened my eyes. I had set a new determination that now i needed to do my own part, since this was happened because of me. And tiredness from long distance flight caught me and i fell sleep.

 **Digital world.**

"Is there any change Doburumon ?"

"No.. there's any changes. Not yet, I think."

Gennai nodded to one of his comrades. He had asked piximon to prepare a stronghold and train good digimon to prepare for future war. Gennai looked tiredly to sky ,"I hope we are not too late to defend this world from destruction. From ancient tale, demon lords along with corruption courage had destroyed totally and had killed all guardians in digital world.." He had gone to Azulongmon who would tell zhuqiomon personally to let tamers from their world to come to help when time was come.

 **Yagami's home**

"Is there any problem Kari ?"

"No problem mom. What is it ?"

"No.. but Tai has sounded happily when I have phone him two weeks ago until yesterday. But today, he seems a little bit sad. I don't know but I really hope it was nothing to worry."

Kari tried her own lie to hold her feeling and said,"I think that he was worry for not getting major he has wanted to take."

"I think so… now take a rest Kari…"

Kari nodded and went to her room. Kari sat on her bed and took the picture beside her bed which consisted of her, Tai, Sora and Takeru when Sora hadn't rejected Tai at Christmas event. She looked and touched their faces picture and said,"I hope you are okay Tai… my beloved brother… I really hope that you have found your happiness.." She whispered,"I was surprised when Sora told me that you had proposed to her… I think you are brave and foolish. But I can see by my own eyes that Sora had realized which was the most important person to her and had realized her critical mistake to you. Especially after that event."

Beep, beep, beep

Kari put the picture back and took her phone. She looked and found that there is a mail from Tai. Kari smiled when reading it. She had known him and he forgave somebody even somebody had done bad things to him and nodded to herself. She forwarded his mail to Takeru. She knew that Takeru would tell Yamato about it. She sighed and hoped that their worst nightmare wasn't come fast.

 **Takaishi's home**

Takeru was surprised when receiving email from Hikari. He had known her for long time that she had never sent anything to him by mail besides the important one. He opened it and was surprised that it was from Tai for Hikari. He read mail and smiled to himself. He would show this mail to Yamato.

 **Chapter end**


End file.
